The Phantom of My Heart
by paranoidowl
Summary: Elenet Scott is the quiet girl in school until one day she accidentally gets noticed singing alone in the dark stage. She gets the part of Meg but soon accidents start occurring! Some say its the Phantom...but who is this mysterious Phantom?
1. I Cant Do This

The Phantom of My Heart By winter44

Summary: Elenet Scott is the quiet girl in school until one day she accidentally gets noticed singing alone in the dark stage. Elenet wins the role of Christine as her crush gets the lead of Roaul. But who is this mysterious Phantom?

Chapter One:  
I Can't Do This

Populaire High School was famous for three things. One being the school's championship football team. Two being it's award winning music department. And third, it's annual high school musical.

The buzz going around school today was the auditions for this year's musical of The Phantom of the Opera. Black and White flyers were posted up everywhere. The musical was a big deal at Populaire HS. Everybody attended. Even the critics.

"Psst! did you hear?"

"What?"

"Jake's gunna audition for the role of Roaul!"

"Really? Everybody knows he's gunna get it! He's sooo dreamy.."

Elenet closed her locker door as she heard the gossiping news about Jake Randall. She sighed. 'He was dreamy,' she thought. She played with her highlighted black hair for a second.

Suddenly a gang of tall jocks walked by. In the center was the school's dream boy. Jake had dirty blonde short hair. Lean and cut was his body. With icy blue eyes. He was the captain of the school's football team and was president of the student body.

She stared at him and smiled as he looked this way. He waved and she gave a waved back only to hear a voice behind her, "Hey Jake!" She looked to see Melissa waving happily so she looked down stupidly. 'Why would he even notice me?' She sighed and walked to her history class.

"Hey 'net!" a raven black haired girl greeted. She waved Elenet over to an empty seat beside her. "What's up? Did you hear about the auditions?"

Elenet nodded. "You should try out Elise... You love the Phantom of the Opera.." She smiled at her friend.

Elise Snow laughed, "Yeah I guess! Hey!" she said nudging her shoulders at Elenet. "You should try out! Everybody knows that Jake's gunna get the part of Raul! You should try out and see if you get the part of Christine!"

"W-Wha? Me?" Elenet looked down. "Oh no.. I can't." She shook her head taking out her history notebook.

Her friend laughed again, "Come on, 'net! If you won't I will!"

Seriously she will. Elenet looked at her friend biting her lower lip. She knew Elise will get the part. Not for her own gain but to help out a friend. Ever since the beginning of high school in 9th grade, Elise was always pushing Elenet to be a stronger person. Even if it meant hurting Elenet's feelings.

"Mmmmmmmmm... no I- I can't!" Elenet said looking down. Then the bell rang and class begun. Mrs. B or rather Mrs. Benvoilo a/n: shut up! i cant think of anything else came in.

"Goooooooooooooooood Morning class!!" she said happily. The student teacher, Mrs. Beeman or B-squared as we called her came in after her. B-squared sat down at her desk but Mrs. B went to the front of the class. "As you know! Mrs. Karnovsky is making this year's high school musical! If anybody wants to join, sign ups and materials are in her classroom! Now! On to WWII!!"

As they went on with the lesson on WWII the Pacific Theatre's US strategy of island hopping, Elise passed a note to Elenet.

Note: BOO!

Elenet smiled and wrote back: What's up?

Elise: I'm signing us up!! Celest too!

Elenet gasped reading. She quickly wrote down: No! don't! please! i cant do this... :'(

Elise: oh suck it up! come on! it'll be fun!

Elenet: ... no.. i dont want Jake to laugh at me.. T.T

Elise: so? as long as it isnt that Prince boy!

Elenet: .. i dont mind him...

Suddenly the door burst opening causing a gust of wind to blow in. The paper note flew to an empty desk. A tall long black haired boy walked in with one of his backpack sling over his shoulders. He looked around. It was Severus Prince he sat down at the empty seat with the paper note.

"Ah! Severus! How nice of you to join us!"

Severus smirked and put his feet on the chair in front of him. "Sorry I'm late, Mrs. B, he said chewing gum. At Populaire HS the teachers didn't care much for chewing gum in class. They only cared about them learning the stuff they need to know.

Elenet, wide-eyed, tried to grasp the note but he got it before she did. "For me?" Elenet was about to say something until he quirked an eye brow and started to read smirking.

Elise saw this and grasped the note into her hand. "Oi! this is none of your beeswax!"

Severus smirked evilly winking at Elenet.

Elenet looked down quickly blushing. Elise poked her with the note.

Elise: I just texted Celest. We're gunna practice at her house today.

Elenet: ... okay..

After class was over Elise and Celest rushed to the signup sheet pinned up on Mrs. Karnovsky's door. She walked out of her room and smiled at them. With her English accent she said, "So is it just the two of you signing up?"

Celest smiled and hooked her arm around Elenet's shoulder. "You mean the three of us!"

Celest was a go happy type of girl but a true friend. She encouraged Elenet as was a best friend to Elenet since elementary. Celest smiled at Elenet. She was a pretty girl. Tall and slender with brown hair and eyes that can kill, Celest was one of the smartest in the class.

"Really?" she quirked an eyebrow. "Well I can't wait till tomorrow then. Here's your scripts and a demo of the song," Mrs. Karnovsky said handing out the material. "Good luck."

Elise smiled. "Alright! We'll get this down by tonight! Not that I don't know the lyrics already!" She chuckled and looked on ahead seeing a gang of boys ahead. "Look! it's Jake!"

Elenet gasped and hid behind Celest.

"Hey Elise, " he said stopping in front of her. "You signing up for the musical?"

She nodded and pulled Elenet from her hiding spot, "Yeah! so's Elenet and Celest!"

He gave Elenet a smile and raised at thumps up to the three. "Well! Good luck guys! I heard there's a lot of competition." He winked and walked into Mrs. Karnovsky's room.

┘ Celest's House:

"Fighting b-back t-tears..." she paused trying to sing again but her voice stopped.

"Come on Elenet! Sing!!" Celest said sitting from her couch.

Elenet looked down shaking her head. "I-I can't do it guys.. I'll freeze up again!"

Elise sat near the computer pausing the music. "Elenet this is your 14th time you've attempted this!! Come on! okay. So you need a little help! We're helping you! now! From the top of the duet of the point of no return!"

Elenet closed her eyest thinking. 'What's wrong with me? I sing all the time in the bathroom! why can't I do it now? Just do it Ele! Nobody's going to critize you!' Elenet took a deep breath and sang closing her eyes again... insert lyrics

Celest and Elise were quiet then Celest spoke up. "Whoa.. okay. so we need a little help"

Elenet looked down with watery eyes. "I told you guys I can't do this.." She looked at her cellphone. "I-I gotta go..."

"Ele.."

She ran out of Celest's lime colored house crossing the street almost colliding with a motorcylist. "Whao! Whao!" he breaked infront of her. He took off his helmet. "Elenet?"

"S-severus?"

┘ Populaire Park:

"So... what was that all about?" Severus looked at her as she sat on the bench.

"N-nothing.." she said quietly. She fiddled with her hands looking up at him she smiled. "Thanks for taking me here. I can walk home from here."

Severus sat next to her. "Don't change the subject. What's up?" he said coldly. He stared at her with his obsidian eyes.

Elenet looked at him. She didn't want to tell him but a gut was telling her to tell him. She took a deep breath. "It's this drabbed musical. I can't sing.."

Severus leaned back. "Everybody can sing," he said bringing his hands over behind his head. "Don't doubt yourself Elly."

Elenet's eyes widen. Elly?! She looked at him. "W-well I can't! Well... not in public.. I don't like people looking at me while I sing."

"Close your eyes then," he said shortly closing his eyes.

"It doesn't work like that," she said looking down. "It's the fear of having everyone criticizing me I suppose.. I don▓t know.. I think I'll freeze up there.. " Elenet smiled and got up. He opened his eyes to look at her. "Thank you so much, Severus."

"Call me Sev."

"Sev.. " she nodded and walked towards her house.

Severus smirked as he watched her walked away. "You won't freeze.. I won't let you.."

┘ Next Day:

"You bumped into who?" Celest asked the next morning at school opening her locker.

Elenet turned her locker combination saying, "Severus Prince.."

"Prince? He's a jerk," Elise said brushing her extremely long hair. "Stay away from him."

"Yeah! You're too innocent to be with him anyways!" Celest agreed taking out her Physics book.

Elenet opened her locker to have a note with a skull on it. "Hm?" She bent to pick it up. When she looked up she saw Jake walking up towards them. 'Oh no.. it's him..'

Jake stopped. "Hey ladies! Ready for today's audition?"

Celest smiled. "Yeah! We got it down! Right Elise?"

Elise nodded. "I bet your gunna get the part of Raul, Jake! You always get the lead."

"Actually," he said, "I'm going for the phantom! He's awesome."

Elenet smiled. "I-It suits you.."

Jake looked at her. "I bet you'll get the part of Meg."

Meg... the girl with the fewest lines... Elenet sighed on the inside and nodded happily to Jake. "Yup.."

"I bet you she'll get the part of Christine!" Elise said.

Jake looked blankly at her. "W-well I was betting that you would get that part Elise."

"Hey!" Celest poked him. "What about me?" Celest asked curiously.

"Carlotta?"

"Wha?!"

When Jake said his goodbyes Elenet sighed pulling out the note and opened it. Elise and Celest looked over her shoulder.

"Is it a love note?" Celest asked.

"Who's it from?" Elise asked next.

Elenet read the note which had a class pass attached to it.

Here's a pass for 4th period. Meet me at the auditorium before auditions. -PTO

"PTO?" Elise said. "Who the freak is that?"

TBC.. 


	2. Blind Auditions

The Phantom of My Heart By winter44

Summary: Elenet Scott is the quiet girl in school until one day she accidentally gets noticed singing alone in the dark stage. Elenet wins the role of Christine as her crush gets the lead of Roaul. But who is this mysterious Phantom?

What Happened Last Chapter-  
Elise and Celest sign up themselves and Elenet for the Phantom of the Opera musical. They try to encourage Elenet to sing but she fails being self-conscience about herself. She runs out of Celest's house only to bump into bad boy Sev Prince. The next day Elenet gets a note from PTO..

WARNING: Lots and Lots of Lyrics...

Chapter Two:  
Blind Auditions

"You seriously can't be consider going!" Celest said during lunch. She took a bite of her pepperoni pizza. "I mean," she flipped her hair back, "you don't even know this guy. It might just be a rapist."

"Or it might be just somebody who wants to help?" Elenet looked at her friend. Ever since she received a note with a skull sticker on it, Elenet was wondering who it was. During history 1st hour, she kept looking at her note, trying to figure out who could it have been. Little did she know, PTO was watching her every move.

Elise came walked towards them saying, "Hey you guys! Did you hear?"

Elenet looked at her. "Hm?" she said drinking her apple juice.

Elise stopped in front of them panting. "I just came back from Mrs. Karnovsky's class! and-"

"And?" Celest said curiously putting her pizza down.

"And!! The part of the Phantom is taken!"

"W-what? What do you mean?" Elenet said looking at her curiously. "A-auditions aren't until a-after school. Y-you g-gotta be kidding me."

"Really?" Ignoring what Elenet said. "Who is it? Is it Jake? He musta' got it!"

Elise shook her head. "Nobody knows!" she said hurriedly. "When I looked at the casting list, the Phantom was crossed out! I asked Mrs. Karnovsky and she said it's true but she will not reveal who it is! I'm guessing it's Jake but... " She nods in Jake's direction and said, "Look at him.."

Elenet turned her head to face Jake. He was sitting a bench with a bunch of his buddies and some gawky cheerleaders. He looked sadden but he seemed to be singing lines. Elenet heart dropped for him. She wouldn't have mind if he was the Phantom but if he played the role of Roaul... well.. Elenet's heart would have dropped ten-fold than it is now.

But wait. Who was the Phantom? She took out her letter. Could it be? 'Noooo...' she thought, 'it couldn't be.. there's no way..'

"I wonder who it could be... " Celest asked to herself. She looked at Elenet holding the note. "Hey!" She took the note out of Elenet's hand. "Do you think the guy who's playing PTO is PTO in the letter?"

"Ooooooooooooooooooo..." Elise said. Then a tall black haired boy came over and wrapped his arms around Elise's waist. "Hey Jack!" she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Heeeeeeey!" he smirked. "What's up everybody?"

Jack Pirate was Elise boyfriend as of the start of the school year. Tall and contemporary looking as in tight shirt with an unbutton collar shirt, he was the trombone player in the school's Jazz, Marching, and Concert band. He was also a fan of emo/rock music.

Celest poked him. "Hey! No hug for me?"

Jack chuckled and hugged both Celest and Elenet. "Oi! Pimping it!" Elise said crossing her arms.

"So whatcha guys talking 'bout?" he asked sitting next to Elise.

"Well, we were talking about who is playing the Phantom in the new musical," Celest said. "It's freaky cuz look-" She shows him Elenet's letter from PTO.

"PTO?" Jack asked picking up a French fry from Elise's lunch.

"Sure I said you can have a fry," she said sarcastically. He gave her an eyebrow. She laughed. "I'm kidding."

"P-phantom of The Opera..." Elenet said quietly. "He wants me to come to the stage during 4th.. I-I don't know if I should go.."

"You should go," Jack said shortly.

"What?" Elise looked at him sternly. She gave him a push on the shoulder. "She can't! For all we know that PTO guy can be a rapist!"

Jack laughed. "Well, you'll never know until you find out now will you?" He gave Elenet a kind smile. "You should go. And if you don't like, well.. I think Mrs. Karnovsky will be there." He took the note from Celest and gave it back to Elenet. "Go.."

Elenet took the note from his hand. "B-but.. mm..."

Celest pokes her. "Maybe Jack's right," she said nodding. "You should go.."

Elise smirked. "He does have a point," she said. "Hmmmmm.. how 'bout we practice?"

"Yeah! Let's practice!" Celest replied happily.

Jack backed ten steps. "If you guys are singing, I'm an outtie! Laters!" Gives a peck on the lips to Elise.

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" Celest demanded.

"Laters!!" Backing twenty more steps.

Celest pouted. "You got a really mean boyfriend," she said to Elise.

Elise laughed taking out her music script. "Well.. it says we can sing to anything we want sooo... "

"I'm going to do Think of Me," Celest said eating her pizza again. Celest was perfect for the song. Everyone knew she was a singer. She even knew it herself. Celest had the voice of a thousand angels. From start to finish of any song, she would sing it beautifully. Even making it her own. Elenet hated it though. She loved her voice but she hated when Celest transformed music to her own words. Elenet loved Michelle Branch's Everywhere but when Celest sang it, Ele was automatically hated it.

"Well.. I'm going to do a-"

"Hey Elise!" Jake said walking over to them.

"Hm?" she looked at him. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to uhhh.. sing the duet part with me," Jake said smiling. He gave her icy blue puppy dog eyes which Elenet wanted for her. She sighed and Elise saw this.

"I don't know.." she said looking at Elenet. Ele looked at her back. She smiled sadly and nodded. "hmmm.. sure," Elise said.

"Great!" he said sitting down next to her. "You know the love song between Raul and Christine right?"

Elise nodded turning the page. Celest pouted. "Hey! How 'bout letting Elenet sing?" Celest asked.

All three looked at her. "W-wha?" she said surprisingly. "N-no I couldn't... " Elenet looked down. She knew she wouldn't get the words out of her mouth plus Jake was here. Elenet shook her head. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him. "Really.." she gave Elise and Celest the, 'Please-Don't-Make-Me,' face.

Jake quirked his eyebrow but shook it off and looked at Elise. "Ready?"

Elise nodded. Elenet smiled sadly listening to them. Perfect in unison and perfect in solo. It was obvious that Jake liked Elise. I mean. She is the prettiest of the bunch. Jake kept eye contact with Elise as she looked half down on the paper and at him. Elise had no interest in Jake for she was totally into Jack.

Though they still sang till the end of lunch...

┘ 4th Hour:

Populaire HS was buzzing with the newest gossip of the mysterious casting of the Phantom. When Elenet got out of her 3rd hour English, everybody was speaking about it. Elenet looked down at her paper. She took the pass out of it. 'Should I go?' she thought to herself. She went to her locker and put her things away first. She leaned on the door. 'Mmmmm.. come on Elenet! Make up your mind!'

When she went to her 4th period she sat there silently listening to her Journalism teacher. Elenet being the editor and chief was correcting some papers but then she decided.

'That's it! I got to go.. I got to find out what this is...' She handed the note to her teacher and then got her things and left. She went to her locker again and put away her things. She leaned closing her eyes.

"Elenet..."

She opened her eyes. She could have sworn someone called her. Elenet looked around the hallways. Nobody.. 'Hmmm... I'm being delusional..'

Elenet got off and started walking to the auditorium. When she got there she paused at the entrance. 'C'mon... I can't chicken out now. The PE bell already rang... ' Elenet was about to reach the door handle but then the doors opened for her slowly. 'What the?'

She looked around. Her heart beating ten times faster than before. Scared out of her wits she bite her lower lip. Then she realized something...

"I'm so stupid. They installed automatic doors last year.." she laughed off. Elenet walked in cautiously putting one foot in front of the other.

The auditorium was dimly lit and only on the stage. She walked down the isles looking around. The auditorium was at least 100 years old. Hundreds of plays and musicals played across the century and now it's time for it's centennial musical. It smelled like fresh pine trees and a sound of a piano was played. She looked around for a piano.

There was no piano. When she got to the stage she looked around. The only thing there was a note with a skull sticker on it. 'I am so gonna get raped...' She bite her lower lip as she opened the note:

Welcome to your first practice.. -PTO

"Practice?"

"Elenet..."

Elenet looked around hurriedly. She heard her name was it was called silently. Nobody was there. She looked up on the sound deck. Nobody. Elenet backed away slowly. "W-who is there?" she asked.

"Elenet.. "

"Huh?" she looked around. "W-what do you want from me?"

"I want you to sing...To sing for me..."

She gasped gulping before saying, "I-I can't sing..." She put her hands on her chest. She closed her eyes and opened her eyes. The stage was now dark. She gasped again looking blindly out into the darkness.

"Sing... It's okay.. I won't judge you.. Nobody is here but us... " She closed her eyes listening to English accented voice. It was so soothing to listen to. The voice was dark and deep as if she was headed towards a dream. "Let me hear you, my angel..."

She wanted to sing for him. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Elenet whimpered. "I can't..."

"Shhhh... sing for me..."

As if he was holding her, Elenet felt his words wrap about her body. Soothing her. Making her open up. Something magical occurring yet it was something scary. Elenet never let anybody open her up. Especially not like this. She breathed slowly trying to listen to him. Wanting to hear his voice more. Silently music played. (Track 4 of the new movie. The Phantom of the Opera)

Elenet knew this song. She let it play on.. but then.. her soul began to sing..

"In sleep he sang to me,  
in dreams he came . . ."

Her voice was soft and soothing. Emotions played over her voice but it came out beautifully. You can probably say it was better than Celest but she needed to work on making her voice her stronger...

But she wanted to do what he wanted only to listen to his voice again. Elenet let herself open to him. To let him hear her voice..

"That voice which calls to me and speaks my name . . .."

Who is this man? She opened her eyes and still saw darkness. Nobody was here. It was just her imagination. No... that voice...

"And do I dream again?  
For now I find..."

Is he the PTO? Elenet looked around still singing scared he would suddenly appear before her..

"The Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind . . ."

Then she heard his voice.. She didn't know where it came from but she yearned for it. She closed her eyes to his voice.. Jake's voice didn't do this to her... Jake's voice didn't make her sing.. Who is this man?

"Sing once again with me.. our strange duet!"

She nodded in agreement. Elenet sighed hugging herself. 'Mmmmmm...'

"My power over you grows stronger yet!"

Elenet walked around the stage be cautious of the edge of the stage. She turned her head.

"And though you turn from me to glance behind..."

She turned head the other direction but the voice was coming from all over. Elenet eyes became dazed. Where is he?

"The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind..."

She let the music play on and then singing with a more stronger voice to make him sing again.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear . . .  
I am the mask you wear . . .-"

"it's me they hear-" he replied to her..

Then suddenly they both sang in unison. Voice over voice yet matching and soothing as if they were pieced to be. Rough to soft.

"Your/my spirit and your/my voice,  
in one combined:  
the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind . . ."

Then the background music played with back up vocals.

"He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
Beware the Phantom of the Opera . . ."

Elenet sang with them silently and sang her part..

"Is there.. the phantom of the opera.." Then she opened her voice and let out her voice in the scale that was played in the track. She closed her eyes.

"Sing my angel.." he said.. "sing for me!"

She kept on playing out her voice. Taking the breaths she needed thinking, 'sing for me...'

"Sing for me... sing my angel!!" he sang louder. "Sing for Me!!"

With her eyes shut she sang at the top of her voice she sang and then slowly died out.

Then she heard clapping. Lots and lots of clapping. She opened her eyes to find the stage lit up again. Out in the audience she saw Celest and Elise clapping as well as Mrs. Karovsky and a whole bunch of people. Including Jake. Elenet gasped. How long were they here? She looked around for the mysterious voice.

Then Mrs. Karovsky walked up the stage and patted Elenet in the back. "I didn't know you had it in you!" she said surprisingly. She chuckled as Elenet stood there frozen. "I'll take it this was audition," Mrs. Karnovsky said smiling.

"That was amazing, Ele!" Celest said from the pit. "Why couldn't you sing like that yesterday?"

Elise smiled. "See? I knew you could do it!"

' it after school already?' She gave them a small smile. "I didn't know you guys were there..."

"Well we are!! and here for the auditions! Man! why couldn't you sing with me? I was thinking about doing Track 2..."

Elenet shut their voice out only to look around for the mysterious man. Who is he? Where did he go? "Excuse me..." she said softly before walking backstage. Then a note fell down on top of her head. "Hm?" Another skull sticker-note. She opened it:

My angel.. We shall meet soon.  
-PTO

Elenet smiled and then walked back to her friends and then it began..

┘ Auditions: (30 Minutes Later)

Mrs. Karnovsky opened the auditions with, "Well wasn't that a pretty start? Thank you Elenet for that wonderful song," she said clapping. Other clapped too. Then Karnovsky opened her hand into the air. "This years high school musical is special since it is the centennial one! Today you are here to audition for this years production of The Phantom of the Opera. You have all gotten your materials from me yesterday and the days before. Now.. we will start off those who want to play the part of Christine!" One of her assistants came up to her and gave her a clipboard. She adjusted her glasses and called out, "Celest Wood?"

Celest, who sat next to Elenet stood up. "Here!" she said and then looked back at Elise and Elenet. "Wish me luck" she mouthed. She told the sound guy to do track one, Think of Me. As the piano played the introduction, Celest cleared her throat. It was a sort of a thing Carlotta would do. She then took a deep breath:

"Think of me think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye."

Then the audience silenced out and then went back to a murmur. Elenet thought in her head, 'She's good but she's doing it again... It's Michelle Branch all over again.. hmmm.. it sounds so good though.. she might get the part of Christine... ' She sighed and kept on listening but in the corner of her eyes she saw Elise and Jake practicing. Elise mainly looking at her paper.

"Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try..."

After she was done and the other 5 girls who audition for Christine, Mrs. Karnovsky announced a couple's tryout and called out for Elise and Jake. "Elise Snow and Jake Randall!"

Elise smirked and went up the stage. Jake told the sound person to play track 6. Jake licked his lips as he went up stage. Elenet followed him up with her eyes wishing she was singing with him. Jake smiled as his part came first:

"No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you."

Elenet closed her eyes. It wasn't the mysterious man's voice.. No... Jake's voice was more sooth and light, not dark and deep. Jake was perfect for the role of Raul. Everybody in the audience seem to think so. All the girls were swooning at him.

"Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry -your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you . . "

Elise walked forward to out stage him. She opened her voice and a lushes voiced oozed out from her perfect lips.

"Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me with you, now and always . . .  
promise me that all you say is true - that's all I ask of you . . ."

Elenet heart crushed as she saw Jake closing his eyes savoring each sound. Her eyes became wet. Why couldn't my voice be like that? Why couldn't he like my voice? Elenet was about to leave the room when she heard-

"Elly.."

She turned around to see Severus Prince sitting behind her. He smirked at her. Elenet looked at him. He looked amazing. A tight white shirt with a black over collar shirt. He ran his hand over his hair. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Auditioning for the Phantom," he said. He leaned forward to talk to her. "Seems like its taken. And what are you doing here?" Severus gave her a small smile.

"Auditioning..." she said silently.

"Elenet Scott!" Mrs. Karnovsky called after Elise and Jake were done. "I can't decide who's going to play Christine. I want you to sing again!"

Elenet froze on the spot. Sing again? The last time she sang was to the mystery man in the dark. How could she do it now? Elenet was breathing heavily and Severus saw this.

"Hey.. " he said touching her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Elenet!" Mrs. Karnovsky called.

"I-I can't do it..." Elenet said to herself.

Sev gave her a small smile. "Come on Elly. You sang before apparently. This is call back time. Go for it."

"N-no! I really can't.. there's too many people!" Elenet said to him. She put her hands to her lips.

Mrs. Karnovsky walked up to her. "Elenet, I need you to sing," she told her but then she looked at Severus. "Severus Prince. Long time no see. You've missed 3rd English three days in a row. Where were you? and what are you doing here?"

He put his hands up. "Don't look at me Mrs. Karnovsky. I was busy doing stuff," he stood up and nodded to her. "I'm here to try out for Phantom but I see he's already taken." He looked at Elenet who was looking down. Then he winked at Mrs. Karnovsky. "How 'bout Elenet sings with me in this one?"

"Good idea!" Mrs. Karnovsky said quickly before Elenet spoke. "You can sing the Point of No Return! James! Cue the music!" She then pushed the two of them onstage.

"Wha?" Elenet gasped as she was pushed onto the stage.

The music played to The Point of No Return. Everybody was silence not because Severus was singing. But because of Elenet. Nobody heard her voice until today. Severus started first:

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of that wish,  
which till now has been silent,  
silent . . ."

Elenet gasped. She knew that voice. That deep voice. Elenet closed her eyes. Was it Sev? Is Sev PTO? Elenet parted her mouth as she looked at Severus staring at her. He walked to her dramatically as PTO did in the movie still singing.

"I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge -  
in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me -"

At this point Elenet closed her eyes again. His voice was soothing. As if she could open herself open again. She heard nothing except his voice and felt nothing but his breathing on her cheek as he came closer. She tilted her head taking a deep breath. Nothing matters anymore. Here and now.. All she could think about was his voice..

"Now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts, you've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played till now are at an end . . .  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . ."

Now his voice became harsher and he put his hands on her shoulders to make her look at him. She stared into his eyes and only the black orbs. Jake meant nothing to her as of now. Elenet stared at Severus' lips leaning in.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?"

Elenet turned away but kept her eyes on him. Her eyes glazed over. Her heart opening.

"Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return . . ."

Elenet closed her eyes. It was her turn to sing but she felt as though nobody was in the room. She opened her eyes to look at Sev. Who is this guy? Then she sang.

"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,  
to that moment where speech disappears into silence,  
silence . . ."

Now everybody gasped. Celest dropped her jaw. "Wow," she said. Elise dropped her script and smiled. Jake just stared Elenet. To him, he didn't see Elenet the shy girl. He saw Elenet as the girl of his dreams. Long black hair flowing from the AC in the auditorium. He didn't take his eyes off her. But Elenet didn't pay attention to him. She only paid attention to Severus.

"I have come here,  
hardly knowing the reason why . . .  
In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent -"

Her eyes were closed now hugging herself to the music. She then open her eyes and looked at him with fiery eyes. She stepped towards him. Severus smirked crossing his arms.

"and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts, (She shook her head)  
I've decided, decided . . ."

Now the two walked in a circle looking at each other. She gave him a seductive look. A look she never gave before. Celest and Elise looked at each other and then back on the stage.

"Past the point of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?"

Then Elenet stopped walked and put two feet down looking at him. She deepened her voice like in the music. She sang on the final words..

"When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?"

Then Mrs. Karnovsky cut the music. "Bravo! Bravo! That was amazing! I'll leave the duet verse till next time!" Elenet blinked out of her trance.

"Huh?" she looked around. She gasped and saw people staring at her. Elenet then looked at Severus. He was smiling mischievously.

"Thank you all for coming to today's audition! We will have the cast listing up in two days!" Mrs. Karnovsky said. She looked at her assistant. This is going to be a hard decision." She nodded as her assistant did too.

Elise and Celest came up to her. "Hey! Where did that come from?" Elise asked. "That was amazing!"

Elenet looked at them sadly. "I-I just I lost myself in the music..." She sniffed and smiled. "I-I gotta go guys. I'm late! My dad's going to be home soon!"

Elise smiled. "Well good job 'net! You'll probably end up being Christine hands down!"

Celest nodded. "Yeah!"

Elenet smiled at them then turned around to hear Severus called her. "Hey.." he said smiling. "You wanna ride?" Elenet nodded.

┘ On the Back of Sev's Motorcycle:

"You did great!" he said driving.

"What?" she replied holding on to his waist with dear life.

"YOU DID GREAT!" he yelled smiling.

"N-no need for y-yelling, Sev," she said. "Thanks Severus. You helped me so much." She put her head on his shoulder.

Severus Prince smirked. "Yeah I guess. It was all you though," he said. "Yo, I gotta get something for my old man. Can I drop you off here?"

It was only a couple houses away so she nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Thanks again Sev."

"No prob," he drove to the curb. Elenet got off and kissed his cheek. "What kind of kiss is that?"

Elenet turned red immediately. She opened her mouth only to have him kiss her. "I-I-"

He laughed. "Sweet lips," he said. "Laters Elly!" He waves off and drove away.

TBC┘ 


	3. Surprises

The Phantom of My Heart By winter44

Summary: Elenet Scott is the quiet girl in school until one day she accidentally gets noticed singing alone in the dark stage. Elenet wins the role of Christine as her crush gets the lead of Roaul. But who is this mysterious Phantom?

What Happened Last Chapter-  
Elenet and her friends contemplate on wither or not she should go to the auditorium during 4th. When Elenet goes there she hears a mysterious voice that makes her want to sing. When she sang and opened her eyes she sees a group of people in front of her. Now it's time to announce the casting...

Chapter Three:  
Surprises

Christine Scott smiled at her daughter. "Soooo..." she said. "How were the auditions?" She sat down next to her daughter on her bed. "Well?"

Elenet rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, Mom.." She knew she did pretty well even though she was completely out of it during the audition. For Lord's sake! She was singing in the dark. She knew she wouldn't get the part. "I'd probably get Meg. Everybody knows Elise is gonna be Christine."

"Nuh-uh!" Christine pushed her daughter's shoulder. "I've heard you sing a bazillion times! You're really good! You just got to ditch that shy act of yours!"

Christine gave birth to Elenet when she was 16. Now that Elenet is 16, Christine wants to be "in" with her generation. Elenet's dad, Ethan Scott walked through the door. "It's not a shy act. I use to be just like her until you came along," he said giving a kiss to his wife. "Look at me now." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Daddy!" she said hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek. "When did you get back?"

Elenet's father worked in a big business company that takes him all over the world. He had just came home from London an hour ago but he had to do things at the home office so had just come in now. Elenet smiled at him as he hugged her back. "I've missed you, babe," he kissed her forehead. "So- something about auditions? To what?"

"To the new musical. The Phantom of the Opera.."

Ethan laughed. "I use to be in that musical. It was fun," he said.

"Really? Who did you play daddy?" Elenet said sitting on the side of her bed.

"Raoul," he said shortly. "Guess who played Christine?" Ethan smirked. Elenet's mom pushed his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed her. "Well kiddo! It's time for bed!"

"Daddy.. It's 8..." Elenet said. "I'm not a kid anymore.."

He laughed. "Riiiiiiight," he said.

"DADDY!!" two loud voices where heard. Two boys about munchkin height came running into Elenet's rather purpley blue room. The twins Jamie and James then clung to their father's legs.

"We've missed you!" Jaime.

"Dont ever leave us again!" James.

"Yeah! Did you bring me something?"

"Gasps! Daddy said he'd bring me a water gun"

"Nuh-uh! He said that to me!!"

"Nuh-uh!!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

Both boys still clung on with dear life and still arguing. Ethan ruffled both their hairs.

"Now you two need to go to bed.." he said looking down laughing. He smiled and picked up the two 4 year old. "Alright! let's get you guys to bed!" The boys were still arguing while Ethan went to her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, hunny"

Elenet smiled and kissed his cheek. "Night, Daddy!"

Her father smirked and looked at the two boys. "Wow, you guys are getting heavy..." he said while walking out of the room.

Elenet's mom smiled and patted Elenet's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll a part if not Christine. You've got an amazing voice. I wish you'd use it more," she said kissing her daughters forehead. "Now! I'm going to and see if you father needs anything! Goodnight, sweetie!"

Elenet smiled and nodded. "Thanks mom.." Then as Christine left the room her voice started vibrating on the desk. "Looks like I got a text message." Before she picked up her phone she picked up a picture of a blonde boy and herself. '... is it wrong to still love him?' She sighed and picked up her phone. Elenet fliped it open and read it.

Text Message:

"Come wit me 2 homecomin'? "

Elenet's eyes widen. What the hell?

┘ Two Days Later:

Two days after the auditions Elenet walked into school always looking at her text message she received two nights ago. Who would have sent this? The number was restricted and Elenet didn't understand how they would have gotten her number since the only ones who have it are Celest and Elise along with a few others.

Elenet flipped her cell phone closed and then opened it again. 'Hmmmm..' she thought, 'For sure it isn't Jake. He doesn't have my number... and I know it isn't Severus...' She then gets to her locker and frowns. 'But why would they ask me?'

She closed the cell phone again sadly and turned to her locker and scrolled her locker combination 4 - 44 - 47 and opened it. A note fell out to the floor. Bending down someone else bent down for it and they both hit their heads together.

"Ow.." Elenet said rubbing her head. She looked up at her head-butter. Gasping it's name, "Vicktor!" 

A good looking blonde looked up at her with a handsome grin. "Hello angel," he said with a British accent.

Vicktor Stapp was Elenet's long time friend and ex-boyfriend. (A/N: That's right! She had a boyfriend before!) The only one to truly understood her but unfortunately Vicktor had to move to England with his father for a year. Unable to bear their being apart, Vicktor broke off the relationship when he came back from winter holidays to be with his mother.

"Goodness! I-It's been a-awhile!" she said hugging him tight and then grasps his arms. "H-how are you?"

He smiled and then wrapped an arm around her waist, "Brilliant," he said. "Didn't your father tell you I was coming over?" He shook his head to move some of his bangs away from his eyes. He then gave back the note that fell out of the locker.

She took it and then shook her head. "Why? Was he suppose to?" Elenet gave me a passionate look putting the note in her pocket.

Vicktor shook his head. "I met him at my father's office before coming over here from London," he said before kissing her cheek, "How are things here? Did I miss much?"

"Well... just the auditions to P-phantom of the Opera..." she said sadly.

He looked at her surprisingly. "Really?" He quirked his eyebrow up. "And did you-uh sign up?" She nodded to his question. He smiled passionately. "I miss your lovely singing, angel."

Elenet looked at him and blushed remembering the past. When they had their relationship Vicktor encouraged her to sing every once and awhile because Vicktor's band needed a backup singer. And every once and a while he did, Elenet sang. You can say this had to do with his presence of knowing him so long but it wasn't. Before she sang, Vicktor would sing first. Deep and mysterious..

"I missed yours, Vicktor," she said silently. She looked at him with a worrying look. "How long are you staying?"

"For good, Ele," he said letting go of her waist as she took out some of her books from her locker. "I'm back for good."

She dropped her book and looked at him. "You are?"

He smiled and nodded. "You can hug me now," Vicktor said opening his arms. She chuckled and engulfed herself into his arms. He put his chin on top of her head. "Look, Ele, listen.. I know we've been apart and-"

Jake soon walked by with his gang of jocks. He suddenly stopped and called out, "Stapp? Is that you?"

Vicktor turned around and saw him. "Randall!" Jake and Vicktor had been best friends since 7th grade and though currently Elenet has feelings for Jake, take in mind that she started liking him 6 months ago after the breakup. Now Elenet is confronted with her feelings. She looked down as the two boys were reunited. She knew she would always love Vicktor but Jake... Elenet shook her head. And what about Severus Prince?

To her uncomfortable predicament, to make matters worse, guess who walked by? Sev stopped next to her and looked at the new comer. "Who's that guy?" he asked her.

"Vicktor.. my ex," she said looking up at him. He pulled up his backpack on his shoulder and combed his fingers through his hair.

His eyes were dark and cold towards Vicktor. Somehow Vicktor knew someone was burning a whole through his head. He looked back at Elenet and then at Sev before excusing himself from his friend. Jake waved at Elenet and then walked away to his group. Vicktor's eyes slanted and he walked up to him. "Prince."

"Stapp."

Elenet looked at both of them. "You know each other?"

There was no answer for both of the boys were having a stare off. Black eyes vs grey eyes but then Sev smirked and shook his head before walking away.

"Stay away from him," Vicktor commanded. He looked at Elenet.

"W-wha?" Elenet gasped. "W-why?"

"He's bad news," he said shortly before gathering her into his arms. He always did love to hug. Elenet melted to him and nodded. But.. what about the kiss?

"Elenet!" Celest said walking over to her and then she saw the hugger in the black jacket, " -whoa!! Vicky?!"

"Celest," he said shortly still holding onto Elenet. Vicktor hated being called Vicky. He disapproved his name sounding like a girl's name.

She looked at him and then evaluated what he was doing with Elenet, "I'd ask when did you get back but now this sounds more interesting. Are you two back together?" she asked.

"I-I," Elenet blushed and said but Vicktor interrupted.

"Not at the moment," he said letting her go and putting an arm around her waist.

Then the bell rings for the summon of 1st hour. Elenet looks at Vicktor and asks, "What's your 1st hour?"

"History with Mrs. B I think," he pulled out his schedule and nodded. "Yup, that's it."

Elenet smiled saying, "You're w-with me then."

Celest rolls her eyes and smiles. "See ya guys at lunch! They're gonna post up the casting list today!"

Elenet nodded and Vicktor kissed her cheek. She blushed and looked at him curiously. "Vicktor?"

Vicktor soon started walking taking Elenet along with him. He looked at her and said, "Before all of this I wanted to ask you something."

Elenet looked at him. "Yes?"

Vicktor pulled away from her and asked, "Do you want to get back together?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Well umm.. " she said looking down now. "I-I-"

Vicktor's heart dropped. "Ele, I know this is sudden but it's just... I've missed you so much.. "

'What do I do? I still have feelings for him... but...' Elenet looked down. 'Oh what do I do...' "Mmmmmm...," she hummed thinking, 'Forget Severus.. Forget Jake.. being with Vicktor feels right again...' Then quickly she said, "Yes.."

He quirked his eye brow. "Yes?"

Elenet nodded and smiled. "I've missed you so much too, Vicktor.." she said silently. He reached for her hand and kissed it. They were soon walking hand in hand to 1st hour.

"Hey angel," he said looking at her smirking. "Did you get my text?"

Elenet smiled. What a coincidence...

┘ Lunch Time:

When Elenet and Vicktor walked into their 1st hour they were greeted by Elise and Jack who struck up a deep conversation with him on English life. Elenet was happy throughout the class. It felt like Vicktor never left and that that whole year without him never existed.

Lunch came sooner than Elenet hoped. She didn't want to see the casting list afraid that she did get a part. I mean why would she want to get the part? Elenet froze up on stage and she knew it. When Elenet and Vicktor reached the list as others gathered around it. As others walked away sad and some happy Elenet reunited with her friends and looked at the list all together.

"See? I told you would get it!" Celest exclaimed and hugged Elise.

Elise smiled. "Awww.. guys, I still think Elenet should have gotten the role of Christine," she said putting a hand on Elenet's shoulder. "She's better than me!"

Elenet smiled softly. "W-well I got the part of Meg.."

"Yeah and you're also playing the part of Christine's Understudy!" Celest said. "Look what I got!" Points to the casting list. "Carlotta."

Elenet chuckled. "Jake was right then," she said. "H-he also got the role of Raoul. Hmmm.." She gasped. "Guys look! The role of the Phantom is taken but there is no name next to it..."

"Freaky.." Celest said.

Vicktor smirked then Mrs. Karnovsky walked out. "Mr. Stapp, long time no see," she said to with a mischievous look in her eyes. She then looked at the rest of the group. "Congratulations ladies for making it into the cast," she said to them.

Elenet smiled softly and said, "Thank you Mrs. Karnovsky," along with Celest and Elise.

Vicktor smirked and wrapped his arms around Elenet's waist. "My little Meg. She should be the angel of music," he whispered in her ear. Elenet smiled poking him in the arm.

Mrs. Karnovsky rolled her eyes. "Alright children, let's not play slap and tickle," she said.

Everybody laughed and then dissipated for eating lunch..

┘ After School:

When the new cast of the Phantom of the Opera appeared together for the first time for their first rehearsal, Vicktor left Elenet with a kiss and said to pick her up after. Surprisingly, every cast member was there except for the Phantom .

Elenet stood on the stage when Mrs. Karnovsky introduced the ballet team and the coach to her. In order to play Meg correctly, Elenet had to learn how to dance like her. So she stood meeting the team. They talked and bonded as the cast members were in their first gathering. Elise was talking to Jake who seemed pretty starry eyed around her. Celest to the other minor people.

It was before she was asked to show the ballet team how she danced, Elenet reached for her pocket. She looked at her pocket before taking it out. "What? oh... the note..."

When she took it out, she noticed it was a skull note and it read:

"A heed of warning to the new star.  
mind your head.  
-PTO"

"W-what?" Elenet thought out loud. Soon she heard a whipping sound of a rope. She looked at the backdrop and soon she knew what the note had meant. Elenet looked at the position it was in and saw Elise right below it.

"Elise!!"

TBC┘ 


	4. Accidents Do Happen Words and All

The Phantom of My Heart By winter44

Summary: Elenet Scott is the quiet girl in school until one day she accidentally gets noticed singing alone in the dark stage. Elenet wins the role of Christine as her crush gets the lead of Raoul. But who is this mysterious Phantom?

What Happened Last Chapter-  
Vicktor Stapp, Elenet's ex boyfriend, comes back from a year in England and rekindles his love for Elenet. After that time, Elenet and her friends check to see who made it on the casting list and when the do find it they go to the first rehearsal. When they get there, Elenet reads PTO's note stating that the something tragic will happen...

Chapter Four:  
Accidents Do Happen Words and All

"Elise!!"

Elise turned her head to look at the caller of her name but then she heard screaming and ballet dancers pointing up to the backdrop. Her faced frozen with horror. Before Elenet had reached Elise, Jake tackled her lightly to the ground away from the backdrop as it fell. The other cast members ran aside frighten while murmuring amongst themselves about what had just happen.

Elenet rushed towards them. "A-are you alright, 'lise?" Elenet said helping Elise up. She gave her a worried look.

Elise nodded and looked at what would have been her fate. She gulped. "W-what just happened?"

Jake looked at her holding her up as she was stumbling then he looked at the fallen backdrop. The ropes of the backdrop were sheared cut. "Looks like somebody cut the backdrop rope.."

Elenet took out her note again and looked at it... "My goodness..."

"What's happened?!" Mrs. Karnovsky rushed over towards Elise and Jake. "Oh goodness, child, are you alright?" Elise nodded. Jake supported her as she tried to stand up but her legs were wobbling like jello.

Celest covered her mouth. "W-Who would d-do such a thing?" she said shaking her head. The room then suddenly got louder with talk. From the corner of Elenet's eyes, she saw something move behind one of the box seat area. She squinted her eyes.

Mrs. Karnovsky suddenly yelled, "QUIET!!" The room silenced. "Everybody calm down. This was probably just an accident. Everyone please, settle down. There is no murder attempt, Miss Cassandra," she said to one of her students. "For now everyone is dissmissed. Please memorize the first Act! I shall see you all tomorrow!"

As the rest of the students walked out of the auditorium, Elenet, Elise, Celest, and Jake stayed behind. Elise and Celest sat on the edge of the stage, letting their legs swing. Jake stood at the pit patting Elise's thigh. Elenet sighed looking up at the ceiling. With her hands inside her pockets, she rubbed the letter with her thumb and index thinking. "I can't believe this is happening..."

"What?" Elise said looking at her. "What are you talking about? Do you know something?"

Elenet looked at her and shook her head. Lies. Elenet knew exactly who did it. Well not really. Who was this Phantom was a mystery but she knew that he was the one responsible. What was behind this whole ordeal was a bigger mystery. Why drop the curtain on Elise? What was the reason? Elenet shook her head.

"We gotta get to the bottom of this," Celest said worriedly. "I have a feeling there's going to be more accidents coming up..."

Elenet looked up at the box seats again. Nothing... She could have sworn she saw someone or something earlier. Elenet bit her lower lip still thinking.

"Elenet?"

"Hmm?" Elenet looked at her caller. It was Jake.

"You okay? You looked more scared than Elise here," he said smirking. She nodded smiling.

Suddenly the doors of the auditorium opened up. Jack came running in. He rushed to Elise, hugging her making sure she was in one piece. "Are you alright babe? I heard what happened and I rushed over here as quickly as I could." Elise wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in to his collarbone.

"Oh Jack..." she said.

Jake's face fell seeing the beautiful scene. He turned his face away looking at Elenet. She was looked down.

Jack looked around and surveyed the fallen backdrop. "Geeze, thank gods your alright," he said rubbing her back.

Celest sighed. "You're such a good boyfriend Jack," she said.

Speaking of boyfriend, Elenet wondered where Vicktor was. Looking at the time, it was almost dismissal as Elenet told him. He should have been back by now and hearing all the ruckus of the other members. Where was he? Then from the back entrance of the auditorium creaked open.

It was Severus Prince.

"A-Are you guys alright?" he said. His hair was a mess as he panted. He really had rushed over here. Elenet reasoned herself why. They had just kissed once but she's with Vicktor now. She gave him a curious look as he looked at her. "Elenet, are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." she blushed a little. Jake looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing here Prince?"

Severus turned to him. "I'm just worried about Elenet. Why do you care?" He sneered at him.

Elenet worried there was going to be a war, she shook her head and walked over to Severus and put her hand on his arm. "Thank you for checking up on me," she said softly. He smiled down on her softly. Her heart beated a little faster than the norm. His eyes showing the utmost worry. Something mystifying about his eyes made her want to touch his face. To traces those obsidian pools. Endless darkness...

"Get away from him, Ele," an English voice from the entrance cried. She lost her focus to find Vicktor rushing to the stage and roughly grabbed Elenet away from Severus.

Startled Elenet looked at Vicktor with a surprised look. "Vicktor..."

"The hell are you doing here Prince?" Vicktor spat.

"Oh not again. That's none of your damn business Stapp. I can be here if I want to," Severus spat back. He crossed his arms tilting his head with an angry brow.

"I know what you're up to Prince." Vicktor released Elenet and then stood near inches away from Severus poking his chest. "You better stay the hell away from Ele, you hear me?"

"Don't you freaking touch me!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Jake said loudly as he and Jack tried to pull them apart as Severus pushed him away.

Elise and Celest went to Elenet who was confused as much as Jake was. What's going on between these two? What's with all the hostility? Elenet shook her head and with pleading eyes she begged, "Guys just stop please..."

Severus looked at her with sad eyes. He closed his eyes and turned his head. Then he opened his eyes. "You just got saved Stapp. Next time it wont just be another accident..." He sneered at him and then left only before nodding to Elenet. She saw him leave slowly becoming what she never wanted to be.

Elenet bit her lower lip still trying to figure everything out. With the whole mysterious notes and sudden backdrop case. Now Severus and Vicktor bickering? What in heavens was going on? She sighed. She had a test tomorrow to put it all together plus to memorize her lines. She looked up to the ceiling. So frustrated...

"Ele you okay, love?" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm fine... " she said closing her eyes. Elenet gritted her teeth. "No. Actually. I'm not." She pulled his hands away unlocking herself from him then staring him straight in the eye. "What the fuck is going on Vicktor?" It was unusual to see Elenet blow up on a person. It takes a while for her to get mad being so passive but once the limit of passive has passed, she could throw it down with anybody. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Severus was trying to see if I was alright! Why the hell did you start a fight with him?! Are you insane?! You just got back from England! GOODNESS!!"

Celest and Elise backed slowly away. They had witnessed it once, especially Celest, after taking her book away and returning it damaged and dog-eared. Jake looked at her with wide eyes. Jack seemed humored by it.

"Elenet I was just trying to-"

"Trying to what? Protect me? I don't need protection Vicktor!" Elenet threw up her hands.

"You don't know who you're dealing with! That Prince guy is trouble!" He pointed to somewhere random jabbing the air.

"He's not trouble Vicktor! You're just bloody overprotective! Severus is a nice guy! Apparently you can't see that!" She threw her hands away from her face.

"You don't even know him like I do!"

"Oh really? You've been away for a year! How the hell would you know if he's changed or something? You're crazy!" Elenet jabbed her head with her eyes closed in anger.

Celest chuckled. "Awww they're first argument..." Elise laughed along with Jack. Elenet and Vicktor looked at them with crazed eyes.

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled then they went back to arguing between themselves.

"I'm not crazy! You're always believing in other people Ele! Always! You can be so goddamn passive sometimes. No. Wait. ALL the time!"

"So what are you freaking saying?!"

"You haven't changed at all Ele!! Your still as passive as ever! Always letting everybody walk all over you! You're so even weak and when I try to help you! You're BOYFRIEND, you shoot me down because your so naive to think he's the nicest guy in the world! God your just like-"

A loud smack was heard all over the stage. Elenet had slapped him across the stage. She now stormed out of the auditorium with anger in her eyes. Though it was watery she was so determined not to cry. Why would he say that? She knew who he was going to compare her to. Exactly who.. his mother...

Vicktor's mother was so passive and so naive and it drove his father insane. One day, Vicktor's mom suddenly upped and left. He never told her way all was that he blames everything on the passive attitude and naОve-ness. If there even was such a word.

Vicktor followed her out grabbing her hand. "Ele..." She yanked her hand away. Soon everybody else left over followed out witnessing the scene.

"Get the fuck away from me..." she said harshly. She bit her lower lip as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Ele I'm sorry..."

"No. Don't be sorry. You're right. I do let people walk all over me," she smiled sadly. She then started to walk in the direction of her house.

"Ele.. at least let me take you home..."

"If people can walk all over me, can't I at least walk too?" she said walking on. She adjust her messenger bag on shoulder.

┘ Populaire Park:

Elenet sat on the swing after depositing her possessions near the pole of the swing set. She also took off her shoes feeling the sand beneath her feet. She sobbed a little with tears dripping into he sand, clumping them into little balls. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves. How in heavens name can your first two days back as a couple end like this? What the hell?

More of a question was why is Vicktor all butt fucked over Severus? She shook her head. Vicktor is an ass.. to insult her like that. He probably wasn't use to Elenet's blowing up. He hadn't witnessed it since Celest took her book away. She sniffed again.

Suddenly a hand jutted out to her with a tissue. "Here..."

She looked up at the mysterious person and smiled. "Severus... " Elenet took the offer. "Thank you..."

"You okay?"

She nodded. Then paused and shook her head. "No... Vicktor's being an ass..." She blushed as she used the foul language. Severus smirked and "Ah." Elenet took that as to continue on. "He was totally attacking you Sev. I have no idea why," she said. "Can you please fill me in?"

He shrug. "I don't see a problem," he said. "Whatever it is, he's got the problem not me." Then suddenly Elenet realized something about his voice. She looked at him awestricken. "What?"

"You have a tint of an English accent..."

"Huh?" he said. "What are you talking about?" Severus rubbed his throat. He's voice was now purely American but Elenet coulda sworn she heard English. Well.. she's been swearing she heard and saw things lately. She's probably hallucinating.

Elenet shook her head. "Never mind..." she frowned. "Can you tell me the story anyways, Sev? I really wanna know what's agitating him... I'm worried it might really end our relationship..."

Severus frowned and sat down on the swing next to her. "You really like him huh?"

"I once loved him... That was a year ago," she said smiling. "Now.. I dunno... the feeling seems mutual... "

"Huh..." he said and then shrugged. "Well.. I guess I'll tell you what happened." Severus ran his hand through his black hair. "Me and Stapp go way back... Like England back. I use to go to elementary there."

"Really? So you know what happen to his mother?" Elenet raised a brow. So she was right with the tint of English.

"Yeah and not really. I don't know what really happened with her. Alls I know was that she upped and left. Eh... We use to be really close his family and mines," he smirked. He looked at Elenet. "Our fathers kind of business partners dealing in book store franchising. You know Prince Stapp book stores? That was us. But then my father was the major shareholder and guess where the inheritance goes to." Elenet nodded understanding. He took a deep breath. "Stapp here got mad and jealous. His daddy didn't give him a spot in it and he blames him for that. That's why he went to England to see his dad. To straighten it out." He smirked. "See? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Did he get his share of the company?"

He looked down. "Nope. That company goes to me. Nothing I can do about it..."

"Do you want to own the company?" Elenet asked rocking in her swing.

"Nah... I rather be a bad boy the rest of my life," he said winking at her. She giggled.

Elenet smiled. "Completely innocent till proven guilty," she said. "I don't know what's gotten into Vicktor lately..."

He got up. "Hey, do you need a ride?"

Elenet's cell phone went off. She looked at it. A text message. She flipped it open. "Vicktor: I'm sorry Elenet.. Please forgive me?" She snapped it shut not thinking about it. Elenet looked up at Severus. "Yes.. .That would be lovely."

He smirked.. Elenet's heart flipped. That never happened before.

┘ Elenet's House-

Holding on to his waist as he drove her home on his motorcycle, Elenet felt relaxed and warm. Her chest seemed to flutter and her faced flushed. No, it wasn't the wind. But the fact she was with Severus Prince. The motorcycle came to a stop inside her driveway Elenet swung her leg over and took off the helmet. "Thanks for the ride, Sev... Would you like to come in for some soda...?" she blushed.

Severus took off his helmet and shook his head to get the long hair out of it's helmat state. "Sure." He turned off the motor and swung his leg over the bike. He went inside with Elenet. They both came into encounter the twins.

"Bang bang!!" Jaime said fingering his finger gun at Severus.

Severus fell over dramatically. "Oh ya got me!"

James laughed and went and sat on his belly. "Who's this guy, sister?"

Elenet chuckled. "That's Severus Prince. Would you like to get off of him James?"

"Nope." Severus laughed making James wobble. "Okay okay!!" James got off of him.

"BANG!!" Jaime yelled at his brother. James and Jaime then ran off to the living room circling the couch.

Christine, Elenet's mother came into the room wearing her dance clothing. She was drinking water from a glass cup. "OH! Elie you're back!" She went over to her daughter and gave her a hug. Then she looked down on Severus. "And how might this be?" She chuckled.

"Severus Prince, ma'am," he said getting off the floor. He held out his hand and she accepted it. He then turned the shake and kissed her hand. "Pleasure meeting the mother of a beautiful lady."

Elenet blushed.

"Oh Elenet! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" she looked at her stunned.

"I-I! He's not my boyfriend!" Elenet turned bright red. Her mother laughed.

Severus smiled there with his eyes gleaming. "I don't mind if were I was..."

Elenet gasps and went into kitchen to hide and possibly get sodas.

Elenet's mother turned to Severus. "You my dear will give me beautiful grandchildren," she said smiling.

"MOM!!"

After the whole ordeal 15 minutes later, Severus had to leave so Elenet followed him out. He climbed onto his motorcycle. He paused and just stared at her for awhile.

"W-W-What?" Elenet asked.

"I would never hurt you even if it's the last thing I do..." he said. He then leaned over and kissed her cheek. He smirked and hid under his helmet as Elenet stood there stunned. Severus drove off waving to her. She gave a small wave.

Retreating up to her room 10 minutes later, she received another text message.

"Accidents do Happen... Phantom"

TBC┘ 


	5. Waltz This Way

The Phantom of My Heart By winter44

Summary-  
Elenet Scott is the quiet girl in school until one day she accidentally gets noticed singing alone in the dark stage. Elenet wins the role of Christine as her crush gets the lead of Raoul. But who is this mysterious Phantom?

What Happened Last Chapter-  
After Jake saves Elise from the backdrop from falling on her, Severus and Vicktor argue about something in their past and Elenet blows up in Vicktor▓s face. Elenet runs away to find Severus who tells her of his past with Vicktor. Little did she know, he was keeping more than what he told her...

Chapter Five: Waltz This Way

The next day at Populaire High School, the halls of the school were filled with talk of yesterday's incident. Elenet stood by her locker watching the school go by her. She sighed realizing this year wasn't like the others. She turned to her locker and reached for her notebook on the top compartment; a letter fluttered onto the floor.

Oh no... Not again,▓ Elenet thought picking up the letter. This time it wasn't from the Phantom but from Vicktor. She stared at the letter in her hand. Why should I read this letter? If he wants to apologize, he should apologize face to face.▓ Anger surged through her mind, but she shoved the letter into her notebook and stormed off to Mrs. Benvolio's class.

Taking her seat next to Elise, Elenet took out her supplies for the class. Elise suddenly put a notebook in front of Elenet. She looked at her friend curiously. Elise smirked, "Open it,■ and winked.

Elenet read in purple ink: "You okay? Yesterday was kind of hectic for you, huh?" Elenet smiled and took out a green pen and wrote back.

"Yeah... Look at this." Elenet placed the letter Vicktor had given her and slid it into the conversation book, then gave the book back to Elise.

Suddenly, Vicktor walked into the class room. Elenet looked away, refusing to look at him. Be strong, Elle, he's a prick for insulting you,' her mind told her. Vicktor stopped in front of her.

"Elle, please let me explain," he started.

"P-please leave me alone..." she said quietly opening her history notebook and started writing down the notes on the board.

"Elle, please! I'm so-"

Elise smacked him with the notebook. He cowered from her, then looked at her with furious eyes. "If she says she wants to be left alone than you, as a GOOD boyfriend should leave her the fuck alone!" Elise glared at him.

Vicktor's accent became more noticeable as he stated in an angrily tone, "Why can't you stay out of other people's business?"

"This IS my business," Elise said getting up from her seat. "Because a sweet and kind girlfriend like Elenet doesn't need a basta-"

"Okay everyone! In your seats!," Mrs. Benvolio walked into class. "Today Mrs. Beemen isn't here today but the teaching will go on! Everyone take out your notebooks and write down the facts on the board.■

Elise glared at Vicktor as he walked to his seat in the back of the room. She turned to Elenet who was almost done with the full page of notes from the board. Elise opened the notebook and saw the letter from Vicktor. "No way..." Elenet looked at her friend and nodded. Elise wrote: "Can I open it?"

Elenet receive the notebook and wrote down, "If you want to... I mean, I don't think it really matters much."

Elise opened the letter which said:

My Precious Elenet,

I apologize for my actions yesterday. I should have known better than to push you like that. It's just, you don't know Prince like I do. He's evil in so many ways. Please find it in your heart to understand and forgive me.

Love, Vicktor

Elise wrote in to the notebook. "It's a pity letter. He's so goddamn possessive. I can't believe I didn't see this before." She handed the letter and the notebook. Elenet read it next then wrote. "Throw it away."

Elise smirked at her friend's command. She crumbled the letter and turned around. Vicktor was busy writing notes onto his notebook when she threw the crumbled letter at his head. He looked up and sneered at her realizing that the letter was thrown back at him. Vicktor cursed and sat back on his chair holding a sadden expression. He sighed and covered his eyes with his hands, thinking.

As Elenet opened her textbook trying to get to work and not think about Vicktor, Severus Prince walked into the class room. "Late again, Mr. Prince?" Mrs. B asked chuckling.

Severus gave her a charming smile. "Of course," he said taking a seat behind Elenet. "Good morning, m'ladies," he greeted leaning over between Elenet and Elise. Elenet blushed as he put his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly everything that was caught up in Elenet's mind disappeared. She only thought of Severus.

Elise smirked as she saw her friend turned beat red. "Why good MOURNing indeed, eh, late Prince?" she replied smirking.

"H-hi..." Elenet said looking down smiling.

Severus smirked at Elenet feeling her redden. "Ah, why is the fair princess turning red?" He takes Elenet▓s chin by the hand and lifts it up. Elenet fell into those deep obsidian eyes once again. ⌠I do hope the attractive princess is not ill, but if she is... I▓ll cure her in any way a prince could,■ Severus continued looking at Elenet seductively.

Elenet▓s friend noticed that he was causing her to blush and said playfully, ⌠As the princess▓ lady-in-waiting, I can tell you that our dear princess was fine. That is... until you came along...■ Elise pushes Severus▓ shoulder, making him fall back into his seat. ⌠I highly suggest you keep your hands off of the fair maiden before she truly becomes sickened by your presence,■ she continued looking disgusted.

"Now, the lady-in-waiting is acting out of place. If the princess so chooses to play with the dark prince, shouldn't she be able to?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised. Elenet blushed at his remark and Elise raised her own eyebrow.

"I'm not only the lady-in-waiting, I also act as her guardian from dark creatures!" she exclaimed looking just as amused as he did.

⌠Miss. Snow, are you done with your notes?■ Mrs. Benvolio asked walking by.

Elise nodded. ⌠I wrote it before class started, you think I come early to do nothing?■ she replied looking hurt. Mrs. B smiled and walked around the class again not bothering to ask Severus or Elenet.

Elenet giggled and Severus looked at her action with awe. He smiled at her and replied, ⌠It's nice to be bathed in the darkness once in a while, you of all people should know.■ He smirked when he received a glare from Elise. ⌠If you▓re scared for the princess▓ well being... be aware that I'll make sure the princess enjoys herself in the dark.■ He winked at Elenet as she stopped writing and blushed more red.

Elise laughed a bit and slapped his shoulder. He chuckled rubbing the area of pain. ⌠Hahaha, you▓re horrible! But in all seriousness, you better leave her alone or I▓ll kill you!■ she stated out to him.

Elenet looked at Elise and then down at her work. She then looked at Severus and found him looking at her. He gave her a wink and Elenet quickly went back to her work slightly more red than before.

Vicktor's eyes twitched a bit as he saw and head from the sidelines what Severus did. Crumbling the letter even more and slamming it onto his desk was about the only thing he could do to keep himself from beating Severus to a bloody pulp.

┘ Lunch:

As Elenet, Elise and Celest sat down for lunch at their usual spot, Elenet began to wonder about Severus Prince. Why all of a sudden did he attended all of his classes? And why didn▓t she notice before that he was in all of hers!? She adjusted herself sitting so her legs would dangle from the ledge. She then wondered about Vicktor after avoiding him the rest of the day so far.

She was tired of being angry with him yet, at the same time, she realized that her feelings for Vicktor before had left with him and stayed in London. Elenet sighed and looked up towards the sky. Elise and Celest were next to her conversing about this afternoon▓s rehearsal.

Celest took out her script, ⌠Did you know today is a dance rehearsal? We have to prepare for the masquerade ball scene,■ she mentioned.

⌠Really?■ A voice from behind questioned. Everyone looked back to find Jake Randall jumping onto the ledge to talk to them. He squatted down and looked at Elise. ⌠You want to practice our lines right now?■ he asked with a hint of hopefulness.

Elise seemed to be in a trance before she broke off her eye contact with Jake▓s icy blue eyes. ⌠Huh? Oh yeah, of course,■ she said smiling. She searched her backpack for her script as did Jake.

Elenet looked at her feet once more as Celest poked her. ⌠You okay?■ she asked Elenet.

Looking from her feet to Celest, she nodded. ⌠I▓m f-fine...■

Celest pats Elenet▓s head and asks, ⌠Can I talk to you about something?■ Elenet looked up at her and nodded. ⌠Okay, cool!■ Celest goes and sits next to Elenet on the opposite side and lowers her voice.

▒What▒s this going to be about? Usually she just erupts with her random conversations all the time...▓ Elenet thought. She adjusted her position to face her friend. She then gasped realizing it could be something bad.

Celest starts, ⌠You see... I was just wondering if you think Elise deserves Jack. I mean, she isn▓t being all that much attentive towards him as he is to her, you know?■

▒W-What? Why is she asking me this? Jack and Elise? Huh?▓ Elenet gulps looking at Celest and then at Elise. ⌠W-Well I don▓t know... I t-think they- Ah!■

Elenet jumped as she felt hands that grabbed her waist. She looked back to find the devilish smile that could only come from Severus. ⌠Oh the sounds you make, my dear princess,■ he stated.

Celest looked at him with a glare. ⌠Hellooo- like, we were talking here! You didn▓t have to be rude and interrupt us,■ she said getting off her seat and putting her hands on her waist.

Severus put his hands up in front of him, ⌠Sorry, I just wanted to know if you▓ll be at the auditorium after school,■ he said. Elenet nodded and smiled at him as he smiled back. ⌠Wicked. I▓ll see you there, love.■ He winked and left heading towards the auditorium.

⌠Okay, now what was THAT all about?■ Celest asked.

⌠N-nothing...■ Elenet said watching him go. ⌠It▓s nothing.■ Suddenly she felt her phone start to vibrate. A text message appeared on her phone from the Phantom. ⌠Dresses were meant to be taken off.■ ▒What?!▓

⌠Soooooooo?■

⌠Sooo what?■ Elenet looked up from the phone and at her friend. She snapped the phone closed.

⌠Sooo! Are you going to tell me what you think about Jack and Elise?■ Celest said sitting back down with frustration. ⌠I mean it▓s so obvious she▓s not giving him attention he deserves. And when she DOES give him attention, it feels like the affection towards a brother... ya know?■

Elenet looked at her friend. ▒Why is she so obsessed over this? It▓s like she▓s really thought this through,▓ she thought to herself. ⌠W-well I don't know how to answer that Celest. I guess I would have to say-■

The school bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Celest sighed, gathered her things and retreated to class as the rest did the same. Elise and Jake then walked together talking about what kind of dances they were to do for their characters and Elenet opened her phone again. ⌠Dresses were meant to be taken off...⌠ She shivered and what might happened but more worried at what might happen to Elise for she seemed to be the main target of this whole game the mystery phantom is playing. Only two more classes till rehearsal left. Just two more classes till the Phantom would strike.

┘ Auditorium:

⌠Can I have the main cast come up here, please?■ Mrs. Karnovsky asked the cast members in the middle of the pit area. Elise, Celest, Elenet, Jake and the other characters walked up towards Mrs. Karnvosky. ⌠Lovely! Okay!■ She handed out folders with character names on it to the designated actors. ⌠Here you are!■

Everybody opened their folder and to find the schedules for their rehearsals over the next month. Elenet turned the page to find costume pictures. She looked up at Mrs. Karnvosky and asked, ⌠Um.. what▓s this for?■

⌠That, my dearies, is your schedule of rehearsals. Now some of you will be needing to learn how to dance and some need some voice training,■ she explained. ⌠Now get to work!⌠ she barked next. Everyone nodded and went off to do what the paper said. ⌠Elise and Jake, your costumes are done! Can you please try them on and rehearse the ball scene in them?⌠

Elise nodded and headed towards the dressing rooms along with Jake. Elenet saw them off and looked back to her schedule. Today she would be working with the ballet team as they rehearse the masquerade scene. She walked towards them and was greeted by a group of 6 girls and 7 boys all paired up.

Jack then walked in from the side door. Mrs. Karnovsky called him over as everybody else did their thing. "Jack! I've been waiting for you!!" she stated cheerfully. "As you are running the music department in this musical, here is the score for the production!" She handed him a manila folder as he came up to her.

"Uhh... Thanks," he said. Then he looked around for Elise, who about to disappear behind the curtains. Looking hopeful, he stared at her but Elise didn't take any notice. She then laughed as Jake took her by the hand and lead her behind the red curtain. Jack looked down, sadden. From the corner of Elenet's eye, she noticed his action but was taken away by...

⌠Hi!! I▓m Stacy and this is my dance partner, Robbie!,■ a cheery brown headed girl said. She hugged Elenet who was startled by her action. She pecked her cheek and giggled. Robbie on the other hand shook her hand and smiled charmingly. ⌠Sooo!! You must be Elenet, the girl who plays the ballerina girl in the movie!! Do you know any ballet?■

Elenet shook her head and said, ⌠But I know contemporary dance.■ She shrugged as Stacy led her to the extra male dancer.

⌠Okay! This is Trey,■ she stated. ⌠Captain of the boys dance team and my brother!■ Stacy pushed a tall brown head boy.

He stumbled forward and ran his hand through his hair with a nervous laugh. Trey looked up from the floor and into Elenet▓s eyes with his hazel brown orbs. ⌠Hey,■ he said holding a hand out. ⌠I▓m Trey.■

⌠She knows that already!■ Stacy playfully smacked his shoulders.

▒Huh... The resemblance is uncanny...▓ Elenet thought to herself giving a small smile to Trey. ▒It▓s almost as if...▓

⌠We▓re twins!■ Stacy announced with a huge smile. ⌠So Ellie!! This is your dance partner for everything in the Phantom of the Opera! Okay? I gotta go manage the rest of the group! Ta Ta!!■ She skipped away to her fellow dancers and turned on the music.

Elenet nodded shocked and looked at Trey. He smirked and asked, ⌠Sooo... Do you know how to waltz?■ Elenet shook her head. ⌠Come on, I▓ll show ya.■ He takes her hand.

⌠Oh no.. I think I▓ll end up stepping on your feet,■ Elenet said resisting from his urge. He pats her back.

⌠You▓re going to have to learn how to anyways,■ he stated. ⌠Better my feet than your boyfriend▓s, eh?■

Elenet then thought of Vicktor. She sighed looking down and then around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure move in the balcony seats. She squinted her eyes to focus. Suddenly Trey▓s head went in front of hers to see what she was looking at. ⌠What are you looking at?■ he asked.

Elenet shook head. ⌠N-nothing.. I thought I just saw someone..■ she smiled at him.

Trey looked at her and gave her an eyebrow. ⌠Well! Come on then! Let▓s not wait till your an old bat!■ He made her face him . ⌠First, let▓s do body positions. Your hand goes on my hand and the other on my shoulder.⌠ Then he positioned her hands on his hand and shoulder. Then he placed free hand on her waist which made her gasped. He chuckled. ⌠Now we begin! Ready?■

⌠N-no..■ she said looking down at her feet.

He chuckled. ⌠It▓s alright, Elenet. Just follow my movement. Step into me.■ Elenet shook her head but he just laughed and started to move. Elenet tried to follow him, looking down at her feet. Trey looked down at her and smirked. He took the hand off her hand and raised her face. ⌠Look up.■ Elenet bit her lip and struggled more to follow him.

Slowly and steadily they started to waltz, with Trey grunting every time she stepped on his foot. This year they added something new to the dance for there was this one part in the music where Trey had to lift Elenet off the floor and turn her. Elenet smiled as they switched places and moved again. ⌠This is fun,■ she commented.

Trey smiled. ⌠See, I knew you could do it.■

⌠T-thank you,■ she said smiling.

⌠Okay everyone!■ Stacy called out. ⌠All dancer▓s report to the stage!■ Trey and Elenet stopped and walked towards the stage as well as the other dancers. ⌠Okay! We▓re going to split up the dance team. Some will waltz in the pit and some on the stage! So I▓m going to call out your names for those who are on the stage! Trey and Elenet! Danielle and Peter! . . .■

Elenet and Trey the walked to their position on the stage. The one nearest the main couple dancing, Elise and Jake. After everyone was set up Mrs. Karvnovsky calls for Jake and Elise.

⌠Okay! Places everyone! Quickly!! We▓re going to do a dress rehearsal for Jake and Elise in the waltz!■ Mrs. Karnovsky said in the audience seating. Jake and Elise rushed out onto the stage in their costumes: Jake wore a blue 1800▓s officer uniform with a blue cape and gold lining. Elise wore a white two piece dress with white flower embroidery on it. Jake and Elise position themselves into a beginning positions of the waltz.

Elenet took a deep breath and put her hand in Trey▓s. He smirked. ⌠Don▓t worry so much, Elenet.■

⌠Cue the music!■ Mrs. Karnovsky called and suddenly the auditorium was filled with beautiful waltz music.

All the couples danced beautifully and Jake and Elise looked so gorgeous with their dress and cape flowing with them as they moved. Elenet was dancing after a while and felt her cell phone vibrate for a new text message. Her eyes widen for a minute realizing the previous text message. ⌠Dresses were made to be taken off...■

Her head turned to face Elise, hoping she was still okay. Elise smiled at Jake as he smiled back as though it was just them in the auditorium. Though it was a beautiful scene, Elenet kept and eye out for Elise. Her head turning to face them every time she turned.

Trey looked at her wondering what was she doing. ⌠What▓s wrong?■ he whispered into her ear. Elenet looked back at him and shushed him. Then she stopped completely as she saw something she thought would never happen. ⌠Elenet! What▓s going on?■ Elenet put a hand on Trey▓s arm to quiet him.

The trap door where Elise and Jake were dancing over, opened slightly and an elegant white-gloved hand appeared, reached out and held onto Elise dress.

⌠Elise!⌠ Elenet called out again holding out a hand to her. Then the music called for the lift part and Jake grasped her waist and lifted her. The auditorium heard the ripping sound of a dress...

TBC┘ 


	6. Late Night Conversations

The Phantom of My Heart By winter44

Summary-  
Elenet Scott is the quiet girl in school until one day she accidentally gets noticed singing alone in the dark stage. Elenet wins the role of Christine as her crush gets the lead of Raoul. But who is this mysterious Phantom?

What Happened Last Chapter-  
The next day comes by and Elenet receives a note but this time it wasn▓t from the Phantom but from Vicktor. Elenet, still mad at Vicktor, refuses to talk to him while Severus is still charming as ever. When talking to Celest about Elise and Jack, Elenet receives a text message about the next incident. Rehearsal comes around and Elenet is paired up with Trey as a dancing partner. The final practice comes around and Elenet sees a hand out of the trap door which grabs hold of Elise▓s dress...

Chapter Six: Late Night Conversations

Elenet turned her head hearing the dress rip. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes. The music came to a sudden halt and the whole cast gasped at what they saw. Trey covered his mouth with a hand and simply stated, "Oh my lord..."

Elenet opened her eyes and turned to find Elise still in the air with Jake holding her with eyes surprised at what just happened. He quickly put her down and took off his cape. Elise stood there completely stumped and looked down upon herself. Jake swung his cape around her covering her but Elise started to chuckle. Jake looked down also and saw that she was wearing purple shorts.

Then the whole stage was filled with commotion. "Okay, what just happened?" Celest said walking up to Elenet who was looking at the couple before her.

"I-I don▓t know..." she replied stumbling on her words and on her feet as she walked over to the trap door. She kneeled on the floor and examined it. ▒I could have sworn I saw a hand... a gloved hand... ▒ Elenet searched the door seeing only the dress being snagged on it. She opened it slowly and looked in. ▒Nothing...▓ She sat back and sighed. ▒I must have imagined it.▓

"I▓m alright! Really, I am," Elise said as she held her hands up to the concern cast members. Jake looked down at her and put an arm around her. Elise looked at him and smiled covering herself more.

"Alright! Settle down everyone!" Mrs. Karnovsky shouted as she climbed the stairs and onto the stag. She held her hands up. "Everyone please! Just settle down! Elise▓s dress probably just got snagged by the trap door!"

"What if it didn▓t, Mrs. K?!" a squeaky blonde dancer asked.

"What if its a real life Opera Ghost like in the movie?!" exclaimed another.

"Oh My God!! AHHH!!" All the female dancers screamed horrified.

Elenet covered her ears while the male dance troop tried to calm the ladies down. She looked at the trap door answering the question. ▒Yes there is... a real life Opera Ghost...▓

Mrs. Karnovsky rolled her eyes and yelled, "Ladies! LADIES!!" The stage soon fell silent as Mrs. Karnovsky walked around shaking her. "The behavior of this cast is unacceptable! There is no such thing as an Opera Ghost!"

"But then how do you explain yesterday▓s incident, madam?" asked Stacy who held onto her dance partner.

"Yesterday▓s incident was an accident. The backdrop▓s ropes were not slashed I assure you!" the wise elder replied. "It was tied together but the knot broke lose." She sighed. "There is no such thing as the Opera Ghost! This whole play must be getting into your heads."

The crew nodded though some of the girls continued to talk about the incident. Elise walked over to were Elenet was sitting. "You okay?"

"I-I should be a-asking you that," Elenet said smiling. Trey walked up to her and held out a hand for her. She accepted it and he helped her up. "Thank you, Trey."

"Is it just me, or is everything bad happening to you Elise?" Celest said coming up behind her.

"What▓s bad? I wore shorts because the costume person said that they still had to fix loose stitches," Elise said with chuckle.

"Attention everyone!! I have an announcement to make before I dismiss you from today▓s rehearsal!" Mrs. Karnovsky stated. Everyone stopped what they were doing and threw their attention her way. "As you know, the role of the Phantom of the Opera was not announced! This coming Wednesday, Populaire High School will hold a masquerade dance in celebration of this years high school musical. In the masquerade dance, we will be performing Masquerade with a new ending that will be sung by Elenet."

"What?" Elenet gasped. Celest choked in surprised while Elise smiled and patted Elenet in the back.

Mrs. Karnovsky smirked at Elenet▓s reaction and continued on with her announcement, "After the performance, our Phantom will appear." This time, the whole auditorium exploded with murmuring. Mrs. Karnovsky then raised her arms again, "That▓s about it for the day! Thank you everyone! I will see you tomorrow for Saturday rehearsal!" she completed.

Elise turned to her friend with a smirk on her face. "Congratulations Elle! The solo ending to Masquerade! Wow..."

Elenet let out a small whine, "B-but what if I can▓t do it? W-what if I can▓t sing?"

Jake came up to them. "You will," he said with a smile. "Come on, Elise. Let▓s change out of these costumes." Elise nodded and went with Jake to the dressing rooms.

Celest turned to her shy friend and said, "Congrats Elenet. You▓ll do fine." She smiled softly though her eyes showed a little hurt.

Elenet bit her lower lip seeing her friend▒s reaction. "Oh Celest... You should sing the part. I▓m just going to tell Mrs. Karnovsky that it should go to you... "

"No," she simply said shaking her head. "Come on, let▓s go get a soda at Pop Ice." Celest walked towards her duffle bag as did the others.

Elenet looked down at the trap door again before she walked towards her belongings. She drank from her water bottle and sat in a theatre seat. ▒What is going on? Why is Elise being the targeted?▓ She held her hand to her head. ▒Why is this Phantom only warning me?▓ Elenet shook her head.

She got up and stretched a little while everybody else left the building. Celest walked up to her. "You okay?" she asked Elenet. She raised her eyebrow. "You seem really tense."

Elenet nodded. "I am... b-but it▓s not because of my role or anything..."

Celest shrugged and urged her friend to follow her out to her car. Elenet followed her out making sure she grabbed her book bag. They almost reached towards Celest▓s car when, Elenet stopped. "I-I forgot my schedule... J-Just go home, Celest. I-I don▓t feel like a soda today..."

Celest stepped inside her Honda: Accord . "You sure? I can wait."

"Just go on a-ahead," Elenet said shifting her book bag on her shoulders. "I▓ll see you tomorrow."

"I▓m going to call you tonight," Celest said starting the engine. "You still haven▓t answered my question." Elenet nodded watched Celest back up and drive away.

She sighed before she turned around where she saw Jake in his Ferrari 599 talking to Elise and saw him offer her a ride home. Elise smiled sweetly and blushed as she went around and climbed in. Jake drove out of the parking lot passing Elenet and stopped next to her, Elise asked, "Hey Elle! Jake▓s giving me a ride. You need one too?"

Elenet replied, "Oh no... I▓m fine." Elenet smiled and patted the red car. "Besides... your car can only fit two..."

"Hahaha, I forgot about that, I▓ll call you tonight, okay?" Elise laughed. Jake waved at Elenet with a charming then and drove off.

Elenet waved and then entered the auditorium finding that the lights were off but the floor lights of the stage were still on, causing a fiery effect. She stepped onto the stage were she found her book lying in the center.

Elenet picked up the book and thought to herself, ▒What if the Phantom was still here?▓ She looked around the stage to see nothing. Hear nothing. She sighed to herself and walked around the stage. She stopped at the trap door. "Why?..." she asked softly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why, my love? Because you are my angel of music..."

"A-and who are you to m-me?" she said turning around trying to hear where the voice came from.

"As you are mine, I am your angel of music..."

She closed her eyes to see if it could help but it seemed like the voice was coming from all directions. "Why... Why are you hurting Elise? This has nothing to do with her!"

The smooth voice chuckled. He continued with his English accent, "Oh, my love, this has everything to do with her. Your fame and glory shall arise from her downfall..."

"No..." Elenet held onto herself. "You can▓t hurt her! I-I will not sing if you do!" She shook her head.

"Sing for me Elenet..." the voice provoked it. "Your singing will be her downfall..."

"NO!" She covered her eyes as her tears fell upon her cheeks. "I won▓t sing!"

Suddenly she heard a loud thud. Somewhat like a punch to the wall. "You will sing for me! Sing or your rise will commence sooner than you▓ll think, Angel of Music!"

"No..." She sniffed and cried trying to forget the voice. She shook her head falling towards the floor crying. "You can▓t make me..."

She continued crying as the voice never did reply to her. Suddenly the side entrance opened and Elenet looked up to find Severus walking in. When he noticed her on the floor and rush towards her. "Elly, are you alright?" he asked kneeling down, pulling her into a hug.

She sobbed and tried to speak. "S-sev..."

"Shh... It▓s okay. What▓s wrong?" he asked softly, running a hand through her hair.

She pulled out with tears in her eyes. "I- I can▓t say..." Elenet sniffed and covered her face with her hands.

"No... None of that now," Severus said pulling her hands away from her face. Elenet looked away but Severus turned her face towards him. A tear slid down her cheek. "It▓s okay, Elenet, I▓m here..." With his thumb he wiped the tear way and licked his thumb.

Elenet, without controlling herself, jumped onto him for a hug and buried her face in his chest. "Oh Severus, something terrible is going to happen..." she stated. Muffled by his shirt, Severus pulled her way with a curious look. "Something horrible will happen..."

"Everything will be alright, Elenet." He put his forehead on hers and smiled. "I promise..."

Elenet pulled back and with her sad eyes she looked into his. With out realizing she whispered, "Protect me from him..." losing her voice she didn▓t conclude. ▒From the phantom...▓

"I will..." he replied. He looked back at her and pulled her chin up to find her mouth parted slightly. His eyes dazed over her lips. He rubbed a thumb over them and slowly he covered her lips with his. The parted both slowly opened their eyes and gazed at each other.

"Severus... I-"

Severus brought his hands up to her face. "My love..."

She closed her eyes at the realization of what he said. Of how his words sounded so familiar... She opened her sweet eyes again and took his face with her hands. He neared her lips again and united them once more. He parted her lips with his and explored the inner walls of her sweet mouth.

A few seconds flew by when the side entrance of the auditorium opened once again. They quickly pulled apart. Severus sat back combing a hand through his hair while Elenet tried to compose herself by trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her uniform.

"Elenet! Prince," Jack called walking over to them. He stopped and looked at them. "Umm.. Was I interrupting something?" He gave a quizzical look.

"What does it look like to you, Pirate?" Severus replied with coldness.

Elenet blotted her eyes with her shirt before she looked up at Jack. "Hey, Jack. What brings you here?"

Jack ran his hands over the sides of his pants before he replied, "Oh.. I was just looking for Elise. We haven▓t really spoken much lately with all this opera thing going on..."

Elenet smiled at his concern for his girlfriend. "Well, Elise left already," she said.

"Hey," Jack said nearing her. "You okay? You look like you were just crying..."

"I-I was... but-"

"Prince," Jack interrupted, looking at Severus with angry eyes. "Was it you?!"

"J-jack!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Why don▓t you stop getting into conclusions, Pirate? Maybe then you▓ll you see the truth of it."

Jack snarled at him but Elenet rose up and held onto his arm. "I-it▓s alright. Severus was j-just calming me down. It was nothing... r-really..." She gave him pleading eyes while Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Fine," Jack said as he rolled his eyes. "You need a ride, Elenet?"

"Umm..." Elenet looked at Severus who was staring at her from the floor. He gave her a nod and a smile. Elenet blushed and replied, "Ummm... sure."

Severus got up from the floor and kissed her cheek. "Good day, my love." He left her alone with Jack who only looked back and forth between the two.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked wondering. "Aren▓t you and Vicktor dating?"

Elenet shook her head and started walking. "It▓s a very long story..."

┘ Elenet▓s House:

Elenet sat in her desk chair looking at the laptop screen in front of her. She had to finish a Political Science paper in two days and she was almost done. She placed her fingers on her keyboard when her home phone began to ring. Waiting for one of her family members to pick it up, she continued to write letting her fingers create the words.

"Elenet!" her father called out from down stairs. "You have a phone call, honey!"

"Okay, dad! Thanks!" She picked up the receiver from the phone on her desk, not taking her eyes off her screen, she asked, "Hello?"

"Hey Elenet!"

She soon recognized the owner of the voice. "Oh, hey, Celest. What's up?" Elenet continued to type.

"Oh nothing much!" Celest said happily. "What are ya doing?"

Elenet smirked and then realized that she needed to pull off a quote from one of her research papers. She ransacked her book bag for it. "I (grunt) am trying to finish off a Political Science paper. Ahh gotcha!" She placed the sheet in front of her and began to type.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I'm bugging you," she said. "I'll let you go if you want me too."

"Oh no it's fine," Elenet said quietly. "it's not due for a-another two days "

"Great! I needed to talk to you about something," came the reply.

"Hmmm?" Elenet set her hands on her lap now.

"It's about our earlier conversation about well you know," Celest said, her voice quivered.

"J-Jack?"

"Yeah."

Elenet looked at her screen and checked her AIM buddy list. xxbLoODypiRaTExx was not listed on the online listings. Bloody Pirate being the infamous Jack Pirate. "Well w-what about him?"

"You never answered the question, Elle! Don't you think he deserves better than Elise?" Celest said as if she really cared.

Elenet coughed and thought about it for a moment. But why would Celest care about Jack? Why would she want to know what Elenet thought about the whole situation? "Ummmm." Suddenly Elenet heard a beeping sound from her phone. "Uhhh I have a phone call coming in, hold on a minute." She clicked out of Celest's phone call and into another one. "Hello?"

"Hello!! Can I speak to Elenet, please?"

"Speaking. H-hello Elise," Elenet said recognizing the voice instantly. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanna talk. I hope I'm not interrupting you from something," Elise replied.

Elenet closed her laptop and when towards her bed. "I-It's cool. I was um am on the phone with Celest."

"Oh okay," Elise said and then, as if she held a smirk on her face, asked, "Sooo.. What's up between you and Severus?" If Elise was beside Elenet, she knew she would be nudging her.

Elenet smiled and pondered the question. What did happened between Severus and herself? They have kissed several times, but no one made the move to question their status. Yet Elenet smiled wondering about him. His presence was soothing as if. What was Elenet thinking? As if he could be the phantom? The mysterious singer that made her sing?

"Elenet?"

"Huh?"

She heard Elise laugh. "Sooooo there is something!"

Elenet turned red but she held her breathe thanking something that she wasn't face to face with Elise to see her flushed. "Ummm.. Hold on" She pressed the hold line 2 button and clicked line 1 for Celest. "Hello?"

"Oh hey you're back! Finally!" Celest said happily. "So who was that?"

"S-someone."

Celest giggled. "Severus huh?"

"What?! N-no!" Elenet blushed.

"Soooooo! Tell me you're answer! What do you think?"

Elenet sighed and adjusted the phone onto her shoulder as she took out her sketch journal. "Well H-honestly Celest I-it's not my place to say or think of other people's relationship."

"What? Why?" Celest asked, questioning Elenet's words. "Don't you at least have an opinion on the matter?"

She started to sketch out a little comic of today's incident. "Not really" She then tapped her pencil on the pad and then said, "Hold on" She clicked hold and then line 2. "Hey, sorry about that."

Elise chuckled. "Trying to get away from me, eh?"

Elenet closed her eyes and recollected their previous conversation. "N-no?" She smiled and flipped into a blank page in her sketch book. She started to sketch a face.

Her friend smirked and said questionably, "Is there something you haven't been telling me?"

"I've told you all that I've done. Nothing more and nothing less. Severus and myself are just f-friends." Elenet said. She thought of his eyes. Pools of obsidian that seemed to draw you into it's vortex of mysteries. Elenet shook her head and thought of Celest. "Y-you know Celest is wondering about you and J-jack."

"Serious? Why?" Elise said nonchalantly.

Elenet shrugged. She really didn't know why. With 3 years of friendship, she had yet to see Celest's "interest" in a certain pirate. "I don't know"

"Well What's she saying?"

"Well She's just asking me w-what I think about you and Jack. But earlier today she said that she thinks Jack deserves more than what you've been contributing so far."

Elise paused for a moment. ". . . What do you mean?"

Elenet tapped her pencil on her sketchbook . "Ummm She's saying t-that. Uhhh basically umm you're rea" Elenet rubbed her collarbone and gulped. She started to mutter.

Elise replied. "What? I can't hear you? What are you trying to say, net?"

Elenet then suddenly remembered her other conversation with Celest and decided to rejoin it. "Ummm.. .I'll be right back!" But right when Elenet was about to press hold on Elise she could almost hear the start of Elise's yelling.

She gulped and spoke to Celest. "Sorry about that..."

Celest replied. "It's okay... Hey, remember earlier today when Elise left Jack for Jake?"

Elenet nodded recalling what had happen today. She continued to sketching and said, "During lunch, yes?"

Celest quickly responded. "Yeah!!! Elise is so terrible!"

Elenet grimaced at her friend's words. It wasn't hers or anybody's place to judge others actions during a relationship. Yet the truth of it was, Elise intentions were only for the sake of the musical. "Didn't Elise do it so she could practice?"

"YEAH," Celest exclaimed, "but that's not the point! If I were Jack's girlfriend, I wouldn't do that!"

Elenet gasped at her words. What does Celest mean? Does she have feelings for Jack? Oh my goodness... "W-w-wait... Does that..." she gulped, "do you mean... y-y-you wa-want to be...Jack's..." she lowered her voice, "girlfriend...?"

Celest responded hysterically, "W-what?! No!!" Elenet could still hear her voice as if she were blushing behind the receiver. "I just can't stand seeing a girlfriend treat her boyfriend like that!"

The only thought that ran through Elenet's mind was the fact that Celest does indeed like Jack. "Oh... okay...s-sorry I said anything of the sort then"

As if Elenet had not said anything, Celest continued on with her previous statement, "I mean! if YOU treated Severus like that I'd be saying the same thing to Elise!"

"Wait! What?" Elenet cried slightly confused. "Severus and I aren't anything..."

"Oh suuuure," Celest said, turning the tables around. "You think you can hide you gazing lovingly during lunch?"

Elenet dropped her pencil for a moment and turned a bright tomato red. "Umm.. H-hold on a second" She presses the hold button and switches her conversation over to Elise once more. She laughs nervously remembering her conversation with Elise. "Heh-hello?"

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" A yell came from the line. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?!"

Elenet quickly apologized. "S-sorry, sorry, sorry! You know how Celest is impatient..." She returned to her sketch drawing out strands of hair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Elise rushed, "so go on with what you were saying."

"Ummm..." She started, "truthfully...I-I don't re-remember." Elenet laughed nervously, trying to hide the truth of it all. "I'm sorry..."

Her friend sighed. "Don't be," she said eating something simultaneously. "You were saying something about Celest," she swallowed her food, "talking to you about Jack?"

Elenet nodded to herself. "Ummm.. Yeah... Basically... uhhh... she said... that-that you- you're? not.. you're not... good.. yeah... good! Good. Yes. Good..." She looked around the room as if to search for another word. "Yeah..."

"That-That I'm not good?" Elise asked confused. "WHAT?! Not good at what?!"

Elenet's head started to hurt. "Not.. good... TO!"

Elise tried to complete what her friend was saying but was still confused. "Not good to." She paused, "not good to Jack? As in..."

Elenet laughed nervously not wanting to be apart of this drama series she just found herself into. "Yeah.." she mumbled quickly, "as-in-not-as-good-a-girlfriend-as-you-should-be-towards-Jack. Ummm... Hold on... I'll be right back." Elenet expected to hear Elenet yell but ended up hearing nothing but her own breathe. She pressed hold and joined Celest once more. "Hello?"

"Woooooow!!" Celest stated loudly. "You sure like to talk to Severus! I sure hope I'm not interrupting something." Elenet knew that Celest would wink at this moment.

Elenet blushed once again about Severus. Her pencil began to create lines on her current piece. "Wha- but it's not S-Severus!!"

Celest chuckled. "Suuuuuure! I know when you're lying, Elle."

The shyer of the two girls defended herself. "But I'm really not!"

Celest giggled and said, "Uh-huh, uh-huh." Suddenly Elenet heard a sound. "Oh hey," Celest said, "hold on, there's someone on the other line." Then Elenet heard silence.

While she waited for Celest to return she looked down at her sketch and realized that she drew Severus. His long black hair flowed down to his shoulders. His dark obsidian eyes staring right into her soul. She gasped and quickly shut the book closed and slammed on the desk beside her laptop.

Suddenly Elenet heard another click and Celest's voice, "Oh hey, Elle?" she said, "Jack's on the other line so I'll call you back later, okay? Bye!" Celest canceled the called.

Elenet wondered about the 20 seconds that had just passed between herself and Celest. She was really ecstatic to talk to Jack. She shrugged off the mystery and returned to her original call with Elise, while checking her email then heard the "YOU GOT MAIL" sound.

"S-Sorry about that," she said but after 10 seconds of silence she asked, "Ummm Hello? Elise? Are you there?" Unsure if she pressed the wrong button, Elenet checked her phone again.

After another long pause, Elise responded, "Yeah, I'm here." She sounded almost depressed, Elenet then found regret in telling her what she had told her previously.

She winced. "A-are you okay?" Elenet asked opening up her laptop once more.

Elise sighed before she spoke. "I've been thinking can can you come over? I'd rather talk to you in person."

Sensing the urgency of her friend she agreed. "Yeah of course. I just have to ask my mom. I'm sure she'll say yes though."

Elise gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks, net I'll meet you at the park in a few."

Elenet nodded to herself, "O-okay sure. Bye." She hangs up the phone and then returns to her laptop. 4 New Messages. 3 of them from Vicktor. She immediately trashed them and then selected the 4th new mail. From whom could this be from? It was un-addressed and un-named.

"Time has long past since the angel of music has been unmasked.  
When the time weeps with a sadden face look north upon the stairs of heaven. There shall all truth unravel and the phantom finally revealed."

She gasped at the message. Was this another message from the phantom? She checked the email once again wondering it's message and then shrugged it off. Elenet began packing her things.

Between the two girls' houses, Populaire Park was the midpoint of it all. Though location proven it was the midpoint how to get there was another story. It actually takes longer to get to the park from Elise's house than Elenet's.

Elenet, after finishing her packing, went down the stairs with her pack to tell her mom she would be over at Elise's house. As she entered the kitchen and gasped. She soon felt as though disgust surged through her veins. The blonde boy sat there on the table. His blue eyes looking straight at her with guilt. Viktor.

"OH! my darling sweet daughter!" Elenet's mother, Christine cried. "Look at who came to visit!!!" She beams at her but sees that her daughter was displeased with Viktor being there. She took her daughter by the arm and takes her to the drawing room where Viktor couldn't hear. "Viktor said he needed to talk to you so I simply MUST had to let him in! He looked like a sad little puppy wanting to see his master! It was just too cute to deny! I do hope you're not mad at me!" She gave her guilty face.

Elenet forgetting her anger towards him looked at her mother. "Um well It's just that I really need to go to Elise's house. When I got off the phone with her, she sounded really depressed and I don't think Elise wants Viktor-"

"WHAT?!" Christine exclaimed. "My other daughter's depressed?! That cannot do!!! You must go there NOW!!!" She was about to push her daughter out of the house when suddenly both mother and daughter heard the sounds of two wailing boys.

"MOOOOM!!!" Jaime ran into the drawing room up to Christine. He grabbed and held on to her left leg. "Viktor's bein' a weal big meanie!!!" He pointed to the kitchen.

James came running in the same way only he clung to Christine's right leg. "Yeah! A big meanie!!!" He stuck his tongue out in the direction of the kitchen.

"What!?" Elenet's mother gasped. Christine looked at her two little boys and then at Elenet who shrugged. "What did he do?!"

"He won pay wif us!" James said looking up at his mother. "Why won he pay wif us?!" He gave his mother a sad frown.

"Yeah! Why won he pay?!" Jamie then mirrored his brother's face.

Elenet chuckled at the twins when Viktor entered the room. "Bloody hell," he stated. "They sound worse than screaming banshees!"

"See?! He not wanta pay!" yelled the one on the left leg.

Following the left boy came the right, James echoed, "When Sev-sev was here, he pay!"

"Yeah!" Jamie cried, "When Sev-sev here! Why no Sev-sev come over sted mean ol Viker!" The little boy pouted.

"Yeah!" his twin cried out. "I wan Sev-sev here! Sev-sev ots n' ots o fun!" James pouted along with his brother as well.

Elenet covered her mouth. Oh no Viktor isn't going to like knowing Severus was here He'll be really mad She looked over at Viktor and saw that he looked very displeased at what he heard. Now he must have known

"Sev-sev?" Viktor questioned. "Who in the God's green earth is Sev-sev?"

Oh thank goodness

Jamie and James both screamed and scrambled behind their mother's leg. "Mommy!!! Viker scawee!!!"

Christine laughs loudly. "YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!!!!" She bends down and hugs her two baby boys as if they were her teddy bears. She rubs her cheeks with her boys. A family trade mark thing to show love and affection.

Suddenly, Ethan walked out of his study, mumbling to himself. He walked up to Elenet and Viktor. "Okay!" He pushed both Elenet and Viktor out the front door. "In order to keep the peace of the Scott family household, I think it's best for you two to leave. It was a pleasure seeing you again Viktor." He smiles and kisses his daughters cheeks. "Don't do something that I wouldn't want you to do! Or I'll kill him!" He slams the door shut.

TBC┘ 


	7. I love who?

Phantom of My Heart By winter44

Summary-  
Elenet Scott is the quiet girl in school until one day she accidentally gets noticed singing alone in the dark stage. Elenet wins the role of Christine as her crush gets the lead of Raoul. But who is this mysterious Phantom?

Chapter Seven: I love... who?

Elenet stood staring at the door after her father slammed it on her and Vicktor. ▒Vicktor...▓ she thought. Sighing she turned away from the door and walked away, headed towards the park. Vicktor stood there silently and watched her as she walked on. Then made a face of worry and followed her, walking in to her steps.

Trying to ignore him completely, Elenet looks at the path in front of her. It was already dark but the neighborhood was filled with three post street lamps that illuminated the streets. It was only two blocks away to get to Populaire Park and her neighborhood was one of the most crime free towns ever. It was pretty much safe for any person to walk around at night and Elenet didn▓t need Vicktor to tag along.

She looked over her shoulder to find him following her. She glared at him and turned her head. ▒Why won▓t he leave me alone?▓ she thought to herself. Clenching her fists she resisted the urge to tell him to shove off. She didn▓t need him to spoil a day already ruined. With another Phantom of tragedy, Severus▓ kiss... or rather make out session and curious conversations with her friends, and Vicktor to top it all off, how bad could this day be?

Elenet walked on silently. With a couple steps near the park, Vicktor grabbed her hand and held her back. She stared into his sapphire eyes. Seconds had pasted as she held her breath recollecting the times she shared with him. The times that used to be filled with warmth and kindness now has transformed into cold and serious. He held a stern look on his face as he slowly ask, ⌠When will it be when you ever talk to me?■

Elenet blinked and shook her head. ⌠When w-will it be w-when you stop being a prick?■ She side stepped his spot and continued to walk on.

Vicktor turned around astonished at her response. ⌠A prick? When will you ever listen to me?■

⌠W-what?■ She stopped and turned to him. Anger lingered in her eyes as she yelled. ⌠You c-contradicting, hypocritical bastard! First you, you!- tell me to stick up for myself and n-not let people push me d-down and now you t-tell me to listen to you?!■

⌠What I told you was for your own good, Elenet!■ He yelled back. ⌠That Prince boy is no good! Never get into his good graces. He▓ll back stab you just like the rest of his family!■

⌠Severus is a good friend, Vicktor! A lot better than you are to me as a boyfriend!■ Elenet barked back. ⌠And what about you, Vicktor? What about you? All you ever do is push me around! At least HE listens to me!■

⌠I listen to you! I listen even when you▓re not saying anything!■ he barked back.

⌠Oh really?■ Elenet said menacingly happy. ⌠You never heard my say on the matter at hand, Vicktor! Any defense I vouch for Severus was absolutely denied in your mind-■

⌠He has no right to be trusted!■ he interrupted her.

Elenet continued, ⌠As you are! Your trust and your lack of caring are the worst of you!■ She looked at the floor clenching her fists as tight as it could be. Her knuckles turned white. ▒When you left to England, you never once asked me about how I felt!■

He froze in his place. Elenet continued to walk and was startled as a little dog ran up to them dragging its leash along with it. Vicktor yelped. ⌠Bloody hell! Get away from that little monster, Elenet!■ he said pulling her away. Elenet shoved him off of her and bent down to the little dog.

The dog went up to Elenet and licked her hand. She petted it. ⌠It▓s not a monster. It▓s Benedict,■ she said happily as she recognized the dog. Benedict barked happily as Vicktor coward behind her.

Elenet was happy. She knew that the presence of the half laso Lhasa- half shitzu Benedict could only mean one thing. That Elise was near by. Suddenly another dog came running up to them. This time it▓s leash was attached to a hand. The hand of Elise Snow. The new dog, a King Charles cavalier named Beatrice, ran up to Vicktor and started nipping on his shoe.

Vicktor yelped loudly and backed away. ⌠Get that thing away from me!■

Elenet rolled her eyes. Elise, trying to contain her laughter, fails miserably. ⌠She▓s not a ▒thing▓, Vicktor,■ Elise stated, ⌠It▓s just a harmless little pup dawg!■ She bends down making Beatrice run up to her. The little cavalier licks her master▓s face. Elise transforms her voice into ⌠cutie■ language. ⌠Aren▓t you just a wittle pup dawg?! Who▓s the best pup dawg in da world?■ Benedict barks and Elise squealed happily and hugs both of the dogs together.

But when Benedict barked Vicktor jumps and states, ⌠I-I don▓t c-care what they are called! They▓re disgusting mis-shaped little monsters!■

Elise gasped at his comment, ⌠How could you?!■ She turns to her dogs and commands, ⌠Go sget him!■ She points to Vicktor and takes off their leashes. Both Beatrice and Benedict bark happily as they chased Vicktor. Elise laughed menacingly.

Elenet looked upon the scene before her and begun to chuckle. She knew that Vicktor was afraid of little dogs. The story all began when he went to a little dog kettle in the English countryside. His mother and father decided to get a small dog for him to play with but when they put him in the small dog pen... well... let▓s just say that small dogs aren▓t always so cute as Elise▓s.

As she reminisce over the story, Elise pokes Elenet on the forehead. ⌠Why▓s HE here, ▒Net?! Did he follow you?!■ She gasped conducting to her own conclusion. ⌠STALKER!!■ she yelled pointing at his running form.

Elenet▓s chuckle transformed into a laugh. She put her hand and Elise▓s shoulder for support and calms down. ⌠I can▓t really deny that accusation.■

Her friend then stops laughing and states, ⌠How horrible,■ she shakes her head and continued, ⌠Is it just me and my good nature or is it almost pathetic on how scared he is of my dogs?■ She sighs and looks at him. ⌠I don▓t know what▓s worse. Seeing the horrible boy who deserves to be tortured with such strange and unusual motives run away from two small dogs as if his life were at stake or knowing that my dogs are such bad shapethat they can▓t even catch up to a boy who deserves strange and unusual punishment...■ Feeling a bit nervous she calls her dogs home. ⌠Bea and Ben! Get your LAZY ASSES BACK HOME!■

The little dogs stopped and faced their master. Then, as their little short legs can take them, they ran back to the direction of their home.

Elenet frowns and said, ⌠Awww... Why▓d you have to do that for?■

⌠Because they▓re a bitch to walk back on a leash,■ she said and laughed. ⌠Let▓s go, ▒Net.■

But when they were about to leave. Vicktor stops them. Bending over and panting very heavily he cried, ⌠Wait...,■ he panted, ⌠I-I... I▓m sorry Elle...■ He looked away sadly and sat on the ground.

Elenet looked down at him with a worried look. It was really pathetic seeing him emotionally and physcially wrecked. Her eyes seemed to sadden at what horrible words she gave out against him. Regret.

He looked at her with his sad blue eyes. "I know I've said some bad things, but you must understand Elenet," he looked down again and covered his face with his hands. He balled his hands up grabbing a fist of hair in frustration. "When I was away from you... I know that this is clichИ, but I felt as though I've lost apart of my whole being. I thought I'd never be whole again... " He looked away and ran a hand through his hair. "When i saw you again... when I knew that I would be with you, even for a couple of periods in a day, I realized... " Vicktor stared into her eyes. His eyes never seemed more trustworthy till now. Elenet felt a painful pang in her heart. "I don't ever want to lose you, Elle. I don't want to see you get hurt!" He looked away angrily and punched the ground. "Even if you hate me, Elle, I just can't stop trying to protect you."

What was he saying? Why was he saying this to me? Elenet put her hands to her face and looked away. Her eyes watered up at his speech towards her and then tears jerked out of her almond shaped eyes. She wiped them away. Just as he finished Elenet heard a loud slap.

"You liar!" Elise exclaimed. "If you cared as much as you said you did, why didn't you call her?! You didn't even write to her!" Elenet looked at her best friend with wide eyes. Vicktor had a hand covering the back of his head while he stared in horror at Elise. "Do you know how many nights, 'Net's called me crying because she thought you hated her?!"

Vicktor sneered at Elise. "I tried! You don't know how much I tried! My father was persistent in making me the heir to the family business!" Slowly he looked down. His eyes sadden. His whole body loosened up from his angered tensed one. "He told me that talking to a girl who I'll never see again was just a distraction. But I never once tried to forget Elenet. Not once!" He looked at Elenet, "I was so determined to see you again! So I learned as much as HE would in 5 years in one. Please... understand." She nodded.  
Elenet put a hand over her cheek as she understood what he was saying. All this time.. she never knew what he went through. What Vicktor had to do to... She was about to say something but she stopped herself. Vicktor loved her and she knew. Elenet's heart seemed to drop and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. No... not when she just started to feel love again. This time it wasn't with Vicktor...

"I'll prove it to you, Elle... please... come with me to the dance... Please"  
Elise put a hand on Elenet's back in comfort. Almost as if she knew what ran through Elenet's mind. She looked at Vicktor who still sat on the ground. He looked away sadly from Elenet. She sighed. "For some odd reason, that's very sweet but it's getting late Vic. Go home."

Elenet walked towards him slowly. Almost in pity... "One dance, Vicktor..."

-  
Saturday, Elise's House:

Elise looked at her friend as she sat on her computer chair. Elenet sat on the bed as she hugged a purple pillow in her arms. She knew what her friend was going through. Caught in the same situation, Elise didn't know what to do with hers let alone her friends. Elenet stared at her friend in curiosity as Elise looked frustrated.

"W-what's wrong, Elise?" she said almost in a whisper.

She shook her head wanting to tell her nothing but she needed someone to know. Elise decided now▓s not the time when her best friend was going through this. She chuckled. "Funny, I should be asking you that."

Elenet put the pillow down and looked at her friend. "I'm fine..." she paused and breathed. "This whole Vicktor thing... sweet and all but I- I can't accept that... I-I don't think I can..." She looked down. "Is it wrong of me, Elise? Is it wrong after what he did and I still think of S-" Elenet's eyes widen at her careless words and covered her mouth quickly.

Elise's eyes widen at the girl before her. She smirked. Elenet shy away as she let Elise's mind wander.

Elenet looked down at her sketch book. 'Why did I draw him...' She gripped the book tighter. Elise sat upon her bed looking at her friend's action with a smile. Elise asked, "May I see it?"

Elenet quickly looked up at her friend bringing her sketchbook up to her chest. "W-what?"

Elise chuckled at Elenet's reaction. "May I see your sketchbook?"

Elenet looked down at it and then slowly handed it over to Elise. "There's nothing special in it, Elise. I'm not really sk-skilled at drawing..." She brought her hand up to her face to comb her hair back.

"Really?" Elise looked at her curiously and then turned to the book. She turned to the first page and saw a collection of scenery sketches. Couple of more pages in she saw Elenet's human sketches. ⌠Wow..." Elise nodded and smiled in approval at Elenet's work. "These are really good, Elenet! Nothing special? These should be in an art museum!"

Elenet's eyes brighten as she smiled at her friend. "Really? Thanks..."

Her friend flipped the pages more till the last recent drawing. "Hmmmmm... And who is this?" She showed Elenet the picture of Severus that Elenet drew. Elenet then gasped as she saw the drawing. "He is pretty hott, 'Net! Who is this guy?"

Elenet tried to grabbed the book from Elise but her friend was much quicker than she was. She got up on the bed as Elenet got out of her seat in pursuit. "H-He's n-nobody!" Elenet exclaimed. She tried to reach for it again but Elise moved it aside.

Elise looked at the picture more closely. "You know.. He looks familiar," she said with an evil smirk on her face.

Elenet gasped and shook her head and tried to reach for it again.

Elise smiled. "You know... He kinda looks like Sev-er-us..."

"I-It's not him!" Elenet shook her head trying to reach for it again. Elise snatched it away. "Give it back!"

"Come on, 'Net! Just admit it! This is so him! How many guys do you know have long black hair and hott eyes and lips like that?" Elise said pointing at it. "Besides, it's a really good drawing of him, Elenet. He almost looks real."

Elenet sighed deeply and looked down. "I don't even know why I drew him..." She gave up on her pursuit and sat back down in her seat.

Elise raised her eye brow. "So it is him..." She smiled and sat back down on her bed. Elise handed back Elenet her sketch book.

Elenet looked at her friend with sad eyes. "Is it wrong, Elise... To feel this way?" She looked down at the picture. Obsidian eyes lingered on hers.

"To feel what?" Elise questioned.

"To like another..." Elenet said. "Vicktor and I... We aren't- working anymore... I just- I just don't feel it. He doesn't trust me and my judgment. W-What am I suppose to feel after what he's said to me?" She looked up at Elise. "But... When I'm with Severus... I feel as though he is the only one that understands. He... He cares, you know?"

Elise nodded. "I kinda understand... so then... why did you get back with Vicktor?"

Elenet looked down. "It was a mistake... I didn't know he would come back as an ass that he is... Something happened to him and I don't like the new Vicktor..." Elenet's eyes started tearing up. "It was a mistake I should have never made... Severus... I- I don't know... " She looked up at Elise. "He- he kissed me..."

"He What?!" Elise exclaimed. She patted in an area on the bed beside her. Elenet then switched her mark onto the bed. "Do tell, 'Net! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It- It didn't seem like the right time..."

"Well, now's the right time to tell!" She put her hand on her friends arms. "Is he a good kisser?"

Elenet blushed and nodded. "Very much..." She gave her friend a small smile. "When we kissed, Elise, it felt right... it was amazing and.. and... " Elenet looked down. "But I can't stop thinking about why would he want to kiss me? Why me?"

Elise patted Elenet's shoulders. "Why not you? 'Net, look at yourself! You're gorgeous!"

Elenet shook her head. "You're gorgeous, Elise." She smiled at her. She looked down at her hands wondering about her friend now. "Elise... I'm sorry that we're talking about my situation."

Her friend whacked her head with a teddy bear. Elenet touched the back of her head. "Don't be sorry! It's a very interesting story!"

"Yeah but what about yours?" Elenet asked.

"What about it?"

"Y-you want to talk about it?"

Elise looked away. "'Net, you know...," she gave her friend a sad smile. "Jack and I... I don't think we're going to last..." She shook her head. "Lately he's been... distant and well..."

"Y-you like Jake?"

Elise's eyes widen. "N-no!" Now it was her time to studder. "I-it's not like that!" She giggled. Elenet's eyes widened. That was not like Elise to giggle. Elise blushed.

Elenet giggled along with her covering her mouth. As both came to a slow stop with giggles, Elise frowned. "I just... I feel so bad with Jack now... I don't know. There's nothing there anymore."

Elenet nodded. She understood. She also understood Celest's interest in Jack but not wanting to tell her best friend, she kept to herself. "Elise... I-I think... I think we should just follow our hearts..."

Elise turned to her. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Nor do I..."

-  
Monday, Lunch: (Four more days till the Dance)

He hadn't spoken to Elenet all day. It was as if he was trying to avoid her. Elenet hugged her sketch book to her chest and closed her locker. Severus... Did she do something to him? They shared a kiss or two, nothing else. What happened?

Walking in the hallway towards the lunch area, Elenet looked down. No one to surprise her from behind. No one to say sweet comments to her. Not that she wanted them... or did she? Elenet sighed and walked over to where Celest sat. She sat down next to her and opened her sketch book and drew away.

Celest raised her eye brow. She knew what this meant. "Elle," she called out. Elenet didn't hear her at all, focusing on the lines to her drawing. "ELLE!!" Celest waved a hand in front of her face. Elenet swat it away and continued to draw. "Geeeze..." She pouted at her friend's rude behavior and looked around for Elise.

Elise finally came after 5 minutes of horrid silence according to Celest. "Hey guys," Elise whispered.

"Thank Gawd you're here! Something▓s wrong with Elle!" Celest exclaimed to her friend. "What's wrong with her?"

"I broke up with Jack... " she said with a small smile.

"What..." Celest said shocked.

Elenet looked up from her sketch book and dropped her pencil.

Celest rushed to give Elise a hug for comfort. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry..."

Elise looked over Celest's shoulders at Elenet with a smile of relief. Elenet smiled back but frowned once again as she saw the tips of Celest's lips curved up.

-  
Tuesday, Elenet's House:

My love...

Elenet woke up suddenly to the beating of the rain against her window. She sighed and laid back on her pillow. What did I do? Severus... Closing her eyes she thought of his kiss. How sweet it was. The feeling if it lingered on her lips. She sighed. Why wasn't he talking to her? Her cell beeped at the sound for a text message. She reached over the side and grabbed her phone. It was from Vicktor.

She closed her eyes and opened them reading, "Please? Dance with me once again?"

Elenet rolled over and canceled the text message from her phone. She didn't want to think of this now. Not now. It was six in the morning as she checked but she closed her eyes and tried to sleep again.

It was raining the day Elenet wanted to walk to school. She looked outside after being awakened by the rain drops splashing against her window again. She sighed and went to get ready for school. After checking herself at the mirror, she went to the right dresser drawer and took out a set of keys. She bit her bottom lip deciding something before she got up and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hello, lovely," her father greeted her with a kiss as she walked up to him. He tossed a frying pan full of eggs in it before he placed it back on the stove.

"Smells v-very good, Daddy," she said as she sat down at the table. She set her backpack on the ground and her keys on the table.

Ethan smiled at his little girl. "Finally! I was wondering when you would be taking her out," he said serving one egg on to her plate.

"It's not that I want to or anything. I- I love her and all but- " she looked outside the window.

"Baby, I got that for you 6 months ago when you got your provisional license. You should be driving her. I mean that's what she's built to do," he said as he plopped an egg onto his plate. He placed the pan into a pan rack on the dining table and sat in his seat. Everybody else was sound asleep. Their day started much later in the day.

Elenet smiled at her father. "I know... but she's so ex-expensive, Daddy. W-what if I crash her?"

"Elly Bear, you can't be serious. You're one of the best drivers I know! You got perfect scores all your written and driven! Plus! When you were in training you maneuvered the car so well right when we were about to collide with that Ford Explorer!"

"But-!"

"And it wasn't your fault either, baby," he said pointing at her. "You have to learn how to trust yourself." Ethan glanced at her and winked before he returned to his food.

Elenet smirked and went back to eating. After she finished her food Elenet got up and deposited her plate in the sink along with her father. Father and daughter both went into the garage and stepped along side their own cars. Ethan smiled at her daughter as she pulled off the cover to a Mercedes Benz SL-500. Moon Shadow paint and tinted windows on the side and back. Her license plate said "Iheart my Daddy".

She opened her car door and stuffed her book bag in the passenger seat before climbing in. Elenet decided to listen to the Phantom of the Opera while going to school so she searched her bag. Ethan leaned on the open door watching her daughter. He smirked and messed her hair up.

"Daddy!" Elenet gasped. She looked at him frantically. "W-What was that for?" She tried to fix her hair in the mirror.

Ethan chuckled at her and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Elly Bear. Drive safely!"

She kissed his cheek back, "I love you too!" He left the garage before Elenet could shut the door to her Mercedes. She sighed and turned on her car. Instead of Phantom, she decided she needed something more up beat. She got out her usual driving music, random hip-hop and R&B music. Usually she would listen to Elise's music, the Beatles and her singing... well screaming, Oh! Darling out loud. Elenet let it play on random as she slowly and cautiously backed out into the rainy drive way. But she braked the car suddenly when it wasn't playing it's usual music.

It was a voice that was singing.

The voice she heard in the darkness...

TBC┘ 


	8. Masquerade!

Phantom of My Heart

by winter44

Summary-

Elenet Scott is the quiet girl in school until one day she accidentally gets noticed singing alone in the dark stage. Elenet wins the role of Christine as her crush gets the lead of Raoul. But who is this mysterious Phantom?

Disclaimer: lyrics from the 2004 Phantom of the Opera movie

Chapter Eight:

Masquerade!

Elenet sat in her car frozen as she listened to the Angel sing. How did this get into her car? Nobody knows about it at all., she hardly drove it anywhere. Elenet looked around to see if anything suspicious was going on, but the only suspicious thing there is was PTO's voice through her car stereo. She ejected the CD and examined it. It was labeled "Car Music" like the CD she had always had in the car.

Something was wrong. Clearly this Phantom guy was stalking her, but for no apparent reason. Elenet tapped her fingers on the wheel and then set her car into reverse again looking back to see if it was clear to back up. It was time for her to forget about it., she has school to worry about.

Severus ignoring her lately and Vicktor…

As she drove to school, she put back the CD and listened to it again to see if she could find any clue as to how this could happen. He was singing "All I Ask of You the Reprise" version. _What did that mean?_ She bit her bottom lip and looked left before turning right. As she turned into a street, Elenet saw Severus walking by himself in the rain. He was wearing a black trench coat with no umbrella. His hair was soaked. She pulled over beside him and rolled down her window. "Severus!" she cried out.

He turned his head to face her. His expression wasn't the norm. Severus had a sad look in his eyes then turned into a surprised look. "Elly?"

Elenet turned off the CD player and leaned over. "Get inside! You're soaked!"

Severus smiled at her and shook his head. "Thanks, but I like walking in the rain." He then continued on as Elenet parked her car. She sighed and turned it off. Grabbing an umbrella, she got out and ran towards to Severus.

"Why won't you let me drive y-you?" she asked putting a hand on his left arm. "Please, it's the least I can do to repay you for your rides for me…"

He looked down at her and shook his head. "You don't have to repay me," he said shortly and continued walking.

_Why was he acting like this? _Did she do something to make him act like this? She breathed heavily at the situation. _I drew him.. I drew him and I don't know why. He's ignoring me and I don't know why. I feel as if my heart just dropped into the dungeons of hell…_ With a splash onto the puddle, Elenet dropped her umbrella.

Hearing the sound, Severus turned around to see what was going on. Elenet held her chest and looked down, her body getting extremely soaked by the rain. She didn't know if it was the rain or her tears that were streaming down her face. Why she was crying was a mystery to her._He's just boy. A boy that I drew without knowing… A boy that I kissed… _

Severus stood there watching her as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket. He wanted so much to take her into his arms. Just as he was going to head over to her, she ran back to her car and drove off as fast as she could. He walked over and picked up her umbrella…

Elenet drove down the street quickly and made a left turn. She slowed down her car once she knew that she couldn't see them. She quivered and sniffled. As she reached the parking lot, she waited in a line of cars. Putting her elbow on her door and her hand on her head she thought about what had just occurred.

She shook her head at how stupid she just reacted. They weren't dating. They were just friends. Yet pieces of her heart stabbed her in the chest. Feelings she's never felt with Vicktor.

Parking her car nearest to the auditorium, Elenet grabbed her bag and a towel from the back seat. She threw the towel over her head before getting out. She locked the car and ran for it towards the school cover. Wiping herself with the towel, she looked at the parking lot for a yellow Porsche.

There, next to a red Ferrari, was the yellow vehicle and stepping out was the owner of the car. Elise opened her umbrella and walked over to the Ferrari's driver side. Elenet watched her friend smiled as Jake Randall came out of it and held the umbrella for her as he closed the door. They both walked towards Elenet.

"'Net!" Elise said waved as they reached her. She gave her friend a hug and pulled away. "Morning love! Why are you all wet? Did you walk here?"

Elenet shook her head. "I drove but I left my umbrella somewhere…"

Elise chuckled. "Silly, 'Net!" Jake closed the umbrella.

Elenet chuckled nervously as she watched the two in front of her. _Elise's long black hair and Jake's sandy blonde go perfectly together… they seem very friendly with one another…_

The bell that signaled their first period class rang. Jake left for his class and Elenet and Elise to theirs. Elenet clutched her books after she got them from her locker. _He was going to be there. No. Both of them are going to be there._ She whined.

Turning around, Elise gave her friend a curious look. "'Net, don't worry about anything. If Vicktor goes over the line, you know I'll kill him." She winked and hooked arms with Elenet.

Elenet smiled but that wasn't really what she was worried about. As she was about to enter the class, she bumped into someone. Someone very wet. She apologized quickly and was about to enter class but the person held onto her shoulders. Elise knew who it was but she raised her brow and entered the classroom without a word.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up. Her eyes were blurry with water dripping on to her eyes. She start to breath heavily as she stared into his obsidian eyes. "Severus…"

The person let go of her shoulders, and she blinked when she realized that it wasn't him, but an angry Viktor. "Severus," he spat.

"Vicktor… I'm sorry. I thought you were-"

"I know who you thought I was," he said shortly. He then entered the classroom leaving Elenet in the hallway alone. Elenet sighed and looked up again. She saw Severus staring at her, her umbrella in his hand. Before he could say anything, she quickly went inside and sat in her spot next to Elise. She put her head on the table before he stepped inside.

"'Net, what's wrong?" she looked towards her friend and then at Severus. "'Net…"

Muffled from her arms she said, "I don't want to talk about it…"

Severus' seat was behind Elenet's so he walked up towards her and hooked the leash of her umbrella on her chair before sitting down. Elise looked back and forth from Elenet and Severus. _What's up with them?_ She shook her head and turned her attention to Mrs. Benvolio's lecture.

---------

Auditorium- (final rehearsal before the ball)

Elenet and Trey danced around the stage during the first hour of rehearsal. They finally perfected their dance. Now all the had to learn was how to sing while moving. Trey smiled at her when she mouthed the words to the song. "Why don't you sing it already?"

She looked up at her dance partner. Blushing she shook her head. "I'll sing it when I have to…"

"But the thing is tomorrow night. You should try singing it now," Trey urged. He lifted her up in the air. "Please?"

Elenet smiled as she was put back down to the ground. Then the person behind her grabbed her waist. She gasped as she was lifted again and placed before him. She looked up at him. "Severus?"

Trey smirked at the couple as he left Severus and Elenet alone, dancing to the beat of their own music.

"Elly…" he breathed.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked quietly. "You're not part of the musical…"

He held onto her waist as they danced across the floor. "So? I wanted to talk to you… about this morning."

"W-What about this morning?" she looked up at him.

"I apologize," he said lifting her to the air. "After what I heard… that you and Stapp were going together to the dance, I just… ahh.. I can't explain,"

She shook her head. "Please- it's not like that…" she tried to say strongly. "Vicktor and I are going together as friends-"

He looked at her with cold eyes. "That's not what _he_ said," he spat and let go of her waist. "I'll see you around, Elenet." He turned away and walked off stage leaving Elenet to look after him.

_What?!_She turned around angrily. _Vicktor…._ Trey returned to her and took her hand and waist.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" he asked worriedly after seeing what just happened. "Did Severus say something to you?"

She nodded. "But he's not the one I'm mad at…" Elenet bit her lower lip. "Do you know where Vicktor is today?"

He shook his head and lifted her up in the air. "Want me to send out a word?"

"Yes please," Elenet said coldly. _He needs to get some facts straight… _ With a scowl on her face, Elenet finished rehearsal angered and in search for her ex-boyfriend. She opened her cell and punched his number. Few rings later he picked up.

"Hello?"

Elenet stopped under the hooded part of the auditorium entrance. "What is your problem?!"

"Huh? Elly?"

"You know what you did, you- you - you retard!!" she gave a frustrated girl sound. "Why did you say that to him?!"

"Say what? Elly what's the matter?"

Elenet turned around to see if anybody was watching. "YOU IDIOT! You- You- You ignorant ignoramus!" She snapped her cell phone closed and marched off to her car. _I don't want to talk to that jerk anymore. I should just call off the dance. There's no way I can ever be civil to him ever again! _

She opened the car door and slammed it closed. Crossing her arms and looking out the window she thought about tomorrow night. _I can't think of him right now. This is more important to me than Vicktor. _Suddenly there was a tap on the passenger door. Elenet looked over to see Elise waving at her with an umbrella in her hand.

Elenet reached over and opened the door for her. Elise came in and shook off her umbrella before closing the door. "You know I can always kill him for you, 'Net."

Elenet smiled at her friend's comment. Pausing to think about what she said, Elenet dropped her head. "That's alright, Elise. I'm just going to strangle him the next time I see him. But I don't even understand why I'm so angry…"

She felt a pat on her back and looked up at Elise. "You know why you're angry, 'Net. You just have to accept that you like him." Elenet tried to say something in return but interrupted, "Just admit it Elenet. You like Severus. Maybe you should tell this to Vicktor and maybe he'll stop harassing the both of you already."

She put her hands on the wheel of the car and gripped it tight. _But… I don't know if I really like him… I'm not even sure if he likes me… _ Biting her lower lip she let out a sigh before saying, "Maybe I should tell him… Tonight." She nodded to herself. "I'll tell Vicktor that its over. I refuse to go to the dance with him…"

"That's my girl," Elise said smiling. _Her confidence sure has grown. Maybe this love triangle is good for her._ She chuckled to herself.

But soon after, Elenet sighed and her face fell. "Ugh… I can't do that to him. Tomorrow is the ball. I can't reject him now." Elenet put her head on the steering wheel.

"Well, its better to tell him now rather than at the ball," Elise stated. "I mean, come on, 'Net. Who do you really want to go with to the dance? Vicktor? Or Seeevverus…." She asked cheekily with a big smile plastered on her face.

Elenet blushed red at his name. "I don't know if he's going to come or not. After what happened today. I really doubt that he'll show…" She sighed softly. _Unbelievable… the nerve of that jerk… Vicktor... _Elenet gritted her teeth in anger.

"Well then, 'Net, I'll see you tomorrow. Come early and don't be late," she said opening the car door. Elise gave her friend a understanding smile looking down at the window to her. "Everything's going to go smoothly tomorrow, don't you worry about a thing."

Elenet nodded and looked out the window and Elise walked away to her car. She gripped the wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white again. "Everything's going to go smoothly…"

--------

1 hour till the ball

Elenet sat down in her dressing table looking at herself in the mirror. Carefully she applied color to her lips, making sure she didn't miss any area on her lip. Giving a small smile she arranged the rose choker she had on her neck. Elenet then put on her white gloves.

It was an hour till performance time but they had to be out there mingling with the crowd before the show. Suddenly, a section of her bangs came of place. She muttered to herself angrily.

About to take her gloves off, a hand from behind her tucked her bangs away. Surprised she turned around quickly to find a chuckling Vicktor. Her face fell. "Vicktor… What are you doing in the dressing rooms?"

"I'm here to pick you up, my love. I didn't receive that opportunity tonight, so here I am, Elle…" Vicktor leaned into kiss her on the cheek while giving her a pink rose.

Elenet moved away, though accepted the rose. "You shouldn't be here, Vicktor. It's a very kind thought, but I told you I'd meet you out on the dance floor." She said getting up to the full body mirror. She adjust her dress from the waist.

From behind, Vicktor put a hand on her waist and an arm across her chest to her shoulders. _What the hell? _"I'm sorry, Elle…"

_Not this again… I'm sick of it. _She pulled away from him and said sternly, "I'll see you out in the dance floor, Vicktor." Elenet went and stood in front of her dressing table. Looking down she saw a black rose with a red ribbon tied to it. _What…. _She turned around and saw Vicktor walking away.

_I have to stop thinking about him. Vicktor means nothing to me anymore. Not after what he has done… _ She looked back at the black rose. Elenet held it gently and took in the smell. It had the scent of any rose and it relaxed her. _This wasn't from Vicktor… but who? _

Elenet entered the dance floor, her mask on her face. She entered from the stair case they were going to perform on. Slowly walking down, the student body, with their masks on, looked at her. The room slowly quieting to a slow murmur.

"Who is that girl?"

"She's so pretty…"

She took out a fan and opened it up. Putting it to her lips she escalated down the stairs and towards the middle of the floor. Elenet fanned her self until Vicktor came forward and offered her hand. _Here we go… _

Elenet put her hand in his as he slowly and gently pulled her towards him. Putting a hand on her waist, they started to waltz as the music slowly started.

Vicktor leaned his face to her side so that their cheeks touch. "Elly…" They twirled about the dance floor, everybody joining in. Soon they stopped to see Elise and Jake walking down the stairs. It was about to be soon.

"I have to go… Its about to start," she pulled away but her hand was kept in his. "Vicktor," Elenet said in a strict tone.

"Elenet, why won't you forgive me?"

"I don't have time for this…" she tugged her hand away from his and started searching for Trey, tiptoeing to look above the crowd. "Ah!" she gasped as she felt hands on her waist. Elenet quickly turned around.

"Boo…" Trey said with a smile on his face. "Would you care to dance with me, milady?" He stepped back and bowed offering her his hand.

Elenet smiled and put her hand in his.

This wasn't just about her first performance but the unmasking of the Phantom. It was this person who had haunted her throughout this entire process. From her singing to the accidents that occurred.

"Monsieur Andre! "

"Monsieur Firmin!"

Everything was about to reveal itself tonight. She smiled at that thought.

Elenet and Trey turned their heads up the stage that the actors were performing. They quickly made their way to the pit of the stage. The dancers started to whisper in a happy tone and laugh.

"Dear Andre what a splendid party," Firmin sang.

"The prologue to a bright new year," replied Andre in a tune.

"Quite a night, I'm impressed!"

"Well, one does one's beeeessst!"

"Here's to us!" they both sang in unison.

Andre continued: "The toast of all the city, what a pity that the Phantom can't be here! "

The music started louder and soon the entire musical team started singing and dancing. The stage male dancers walked up the stairs and picked up their female partners from the pit. Elenet smiled as Trey spun her up onto the stage. They started their waltz.

Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade...

Masquerade!

Hide your face so the world will never find you!

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade...

Masquerade!

Look around-

There's another mask behind you!

The student body of Populaire High School watched in awe as the cast danced around. They were all dressed in 18th century formal fashion. All the girls were adorned in big puffy dresses with bows and laces. The Men dressed in solider or long tail coats. It was a sight to see. The atmosphere felt like they were at that time in history.

Flash of mauve...

Splash of puce...

Fool and king...

Ghoul and goose...

Green and black...

Queen and priest...

Trace of rouge...

Face of beast...

Faces ...

Take your turn, take a ride

On the merry-go-round...

In an inhuman race...

Eye of gold...

Thigh of blue...

True is false...

Who is who?

Curl of lip...

Swirl of gown...

Ace of hearts...

Face of clown...

Faces...

Drink it in, drink it up,

'Til you've drowned

In the light,

In the sound...

But who can name the face?

Then all the couples faced forward holding hands and sang:

Masquerade!

Grinning yellows,

Spinning reds...

Then they turned to each other and bent down to each other as if they had a secret to share!

Masquerade!

Take your fill

Let the spectacle astound you!

Then they spun around to face forward again.

Masquerade!

Burning glances,

Turning heads...

They turned their heads to the right side.

Masquerade!

Stop and stare

At the sea of smiles around you!

Then they turned their heads forward with a smile.

Masquerade!

Seething shadows,

Breathing lies...

Masquerade!

You can fool any friend

Who ever knew

you!

Masquerade!

Leering satyrs,

peering eyes...

Masquerade!

Run and hide-

But a face will still pursue you!

Down in center stage, the soloist gathered to sing their parts:

Andre: What a night!

Firmin: What a crowd!

Andre: Makes you glad!

Firmin: Makes you proud!

Andre: All the crème de la crème!

Celest sang: Watching us, watching them!

Then Elenet joined in: And all our fears are in the past!

Andre: Three months...

Elenet: Of relief!

Celest: Of delight!

Andre: Of Elysian peace!

Firmin: And we can breathe at last!

Celest: No more notes!

Piangi: No more ghosts!

Andre/Firmin: Here's a health! Here's a toast!

Jake: to a prosperous year!

Elise: To our friends who are here!

Celest/Piangi: And may our splendour never fade!

All: What a joy!

What a change!

What a blessed release!

Giry: And what a masquerade!

CHORUS

Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade...

Masquerade!

Hide your face so the world

Will never find you!

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade...

Masquerade!

Look around-

There's another mask behind you!

Masquerade!

Burning glances, turning heads...

Masquerade!

Stop and stare

At the sea of smiles around you!

Masquerade!

Grinning yellows, spinning reds...

Masquerade!

Take your fill-

Let the spectacle astound you!

As the song moved into a deeper darker tune then the music stopped as a dark figure stood on the on stage steps where the Phantom was suppose to descend. Elenet walked up to the front stage with her eyes closed.

"Masquerade… "

She sang quietly alone. No music to accompany her.

"Every face a different shade…

Masquerade…

Look around-

There's another mask behind you… "

She takes off here mask.

"Masquerade…

Every face a different shade…

Masquerade…

Turn around…

There's another mask behind you…"

Then Elenet turned around to the dark silhouetted figure. The moment has come. Who was this Phantom. The one who was sending her all these notes.. Those threats… the lighting changed to spotlight on the Phantom as he slowly took off his mask.

Her eyes widened as she and everyone gasped.

TBC…

Author's Note:

So I have gone back and done spell check and grammar check minor on my previous chapters and have removed the bottom and middle author notes. I want to take this piece a little serious now. But I am finding the trouble describing what this story is. As it is posted on both Fanfiction and Fictionpress, Phantom of My Heart is at first based around the story of Phantom of the Opera but the storyline and the characters are totally different than the PTO. I have decided that Phantom of My Heart is my original fiction, as I've read that some fiction based on stories like mine. As a totally combined amount of reviews by both sites, I am very pleased that there are 70 reviews. Thanks to all the reviewers for their support and comments. Please keep on reading and reviewing.

winter44


	9. The Mask or the Red Rose

The Phantom of My Heart

by winter44

Summary-

Elenet Scott is the quiet girl in school until one day she accidentally gets noticed singing alone in the dark stage. Elenet wins the role of Christine as her crush gets the lead of Raoul. But who is this mysterious Phantom?

Chapter Nine:

The Mask or the Red Rose

His eyes were the first thing that she recognized. She didn't need to see anything else to reveal the identity of the Phantom of the Opera. Obsidian orbs…

"After weeks of practice, we would like to announce to the entire student body and the cast members, that our Phantom of the Opera is none other than Severus Prince. Everybody! Lets give a round of applause for this wonderful performance…"

Elenet froze in her place as everybody else started clapping and conversing about what had just happened. Severus smiled down at her as he descended from the stairs. He wore the same costume that premiered in the 2004 movie production of the Phantom of the Opera. Red and black adorned him as he held onto his white mask. Elenet stayed where she was. She was paralyzed in her place with her hand to her chest. All this time…

"_It's nice to be bathed in the darkness once in a while, you of all people should know."_

"Y-you…"she spoke, her voice trembling. "You're…"

He stopped before her and offered her hand. "Ely…"

Elenet wanted to step back away from him. _All this time… _Severus raised his head to look her in the eye and smiled. He was the one that got her to sing. The one that stole kisses from her. The one that stole her heart. Her grey eyes glossed over with tears as she put her hand in his.

_"My love..."_

But yet… She retracted her hand. He was the one that plagued her with the notes. With the threats. With the accidents… "Severus…_why_?" Elenet asked to herself quietly looking down.

He sighed and put his hand on her arm. "For you…"

She wanted to run. He was the Phantom… She wanted to get away. Thoughts ran through her head all at once. He was the one that sent her those_notes_. _Those threats…_ She needed to time to conceive all this. He was the one that performed those _accidents_… the background… the dress… All this time it was him. _Him_. Severus him… _Severus_…

She wanted to run… and she did. Elenet picked up her dress and quickly descended the stairs and through the dancing crowd. As she went through the student body, quickly trying not to bump into anyone. She accidentally shouldered someone but she didn't look up. Apologizing, she hasted for the door. Vicktor who tried to catch her, failed as she slipped through.

She didn't stop until she had gotten out of the gym and in the school gardens. She reached the center of an enclosed square area where a statue of William Shakespeare stood. Elenet closed her eyes letting the go the grip she held on her dress. _What is going on? Severus… _She ran her thoughts in her mind over and over not realizing the footsteps that trailed after her.

Behind her, Severus stood between the entrance way into the garden. He dropped his mask on the floor seeing her before him. Quickly he went over to her and held her close. "Elenet… I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

She pushed him away lightly. "Those accidents…" Elenet looked up at him with her grey eyes. "Why? E-Elise could have gotten h-hurt!" Her face twisted to a sad-worried look. Severus smiled sadly down at her as someone behind then chuckled. She turned to face a smiling couple. Elise and Jake walked up towards them. Her friend held a hand to her lips as she chuckled. "E-Elise?"

"No, I wouldn't have, 'Net," she said pulling her hand away from her smiling mouth. "I knew all along what would happen. Jake as well."

"What?"

"Those accidents," Severus started, putting a hand on her back, "were intentional. Mrs. Karnovsky planned them from the start to scare the student body."

Jake agreed as he put a hand on the small of Elise's back. "We apologize if we scared you. This whole scam was to put the school into a Phantom of the Opera 'hype'."

Elise nodded in agreement. She looked at her friend to see her reaction. But suddenly Elenet started to cry. Tears flowed down her cheek as she brought her hands to her face to wipe them away. "W-Why didn't you tell me?" she whined sniffling. Severus sighed in relief as he held her close. "I was… I was so worried…"

Elise and Jake laughed and Severus chuckled.

"All t-those notes…"

Severus grasped both of her arms in his hands and made her face him. He leaned his face down to hers and smiled. "It was my idea, Elly. I-I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away after hearing you're lovely voice…" He leaned his forehead on hers. "Almost as if you put me in a trance…"

Elenet gave a small smile. "I should be the one saying that…"

Elise and Jake laughed at the now obvious or soon to be couple. They looked at them in awe and then looked at each other and smiled. Would they end up the same way? Has it already happened?

"You know… Christine doesn't get with the Phantom in the end," Severus mumbled. "This is really out of the storyline."

"And who said the Phantom is going to get with Christine ever?" Elise exclaimed smacking the back of his head which caused him to bump his head with Elenet.

"Ow!"

Then they all started to laugh at the scene.

"What's going on here?"

They all stopped mid-laugh and turned around to see Vicktor on the steps glaring at them. More like glaring at Severus. His eyes were a darker shade of brown, his eyebrow bunched in anger. He looked from Severus to Elenet to the hand that was on her. He growled. Elenet sniffled as Severus placed her behind him as Vicktor came forward.

"That's none of your business, Vicktor," Elise stated. The raven haired girl crossed her arms and sneered at him.

Jake looked down at her and then at Vicktor with a questioned look. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'm asking." Vicktor retorted. He stopped before them. "So the phantom was _you_, Prince? How disappointing. You'd think they'd get someone more-"

"More what?" Severus cut him off. The posture he held before Elenet looked normal, but defensive as he held a arm behind him to shield her. His eyes were heated with anger as the time around Vicktor increased. "Someone more professional? Regal? Proper? At least it wasn't somebody like you, Stapp."

Vicktor's hands gripped tighter, his white gloves wrinkling with the pressure. "And what would that be?"

"Jealous? Conceited? Disgraceful?" Elise answered back.

"Vicktor…" Everybody turned to Elenet who stood aside next to Severus holding onto the sleeve of his arm. "I said one dance…"

"I know… but-"

"It doesn't change my feelings for you, Vicktor… Please… I just- I just want to be friends with you- with everybody," she stated looking at him. Elenet took a deep breathe before continuing. "I hope you understand… I-I don't want to be with anyone right now… not now…"

Severus looked down at her with a sadden look. "Elly…"

"I'm just… I'm just not ready yet…" she said looking at Severus, hoping he'd understand. She felt his hands sliding off her arm but she quickly grasped it in her hands. "Severus…"

He smiled sadly down at her. Vicktor, who witnessed this scene, pushed Severus. "Why?! Why is it I always lose to you, Prince?!" Severus stepped back, breaking the connection between Elenet and himself. "First, the company and now my girlfriend?!"

"She's not your girlfriend!" Elise stated stepping forward. Jake was already quick on his feet as he stepped in between the two gentlemen.

"It was a mistake," Elenet stated strongly. "Going back to you… I thought you had changed." She shook her head. "It's over…"

Vicktor took a step back. His shoulders dropped. His fist tighten. Elenet couldn't tell if he was angry or sad, his eyes covered by the bangs on his head. The English boy turned around with his head high and walked the way he came from. He dropped a small rose by the fallen Phantom mask.

Elise went over to Elenet and hung her arm in Elenet's. "Finally," she exclaimed. "Not that this must suck for Vicktor, but he was really putting you down, 'Net." Elenet nodded. "Lets head back inside, yeah?"

"Agreed," Jake said. He went in front of Elise and bowed offering a gloved hand. "Milady?"

"And the lady-in-waiting has her own Prince?" Severus asked smirking. He went and stood behind Elenet. Elise stuck out a tongue to Severus and took Jake's hand. "We'll see you inside?" He held Elenet by her corseted waist. Elenet blushed and Elise nodded giving her a the 'I'm watching you' hand sign. Severus laughed and both he and Elenet watched their friends walk back into the dance floor.

He looked down at her. Elenet turned her head away from his gaze. "Please understand… I just need time for everything to settle… for Vicktor to settle… for me to settle…" She looked up into his eyes. "Will you wait for me?"

Severus' hair fell in front of his face just then but Elenet's small hands combed it back, her hands lingered there as he leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled back and nodded at her answer.

* * *

Gym: Masquerade Ball

Elenet entered the gym with Severus behind her. After their moment alone they went in search of Elise and Jake who were dancing with each other in the middle of the dance floor. It was still early in the event hour, so many people were still up and about dancing and gossiping.

Elenet spotted Celest near the refreshments table. She was talking to somebody almost in a hushed type of way.

"Elly," Severus whispered into her ear. "I'll be right back, I need to talk to Mrs. Karnovsky about something…" She looked at him and nodded. He watched him depart from her, his black cape flowing behind him, his hair moving from the wind he created on his own from walking. She sighed and turned to Celest who was still there. _Who is she talking to?_

She walked over to one of her best friends and greeted her.

"Hey Elle!" she greeted. Celest was dressed in her red costume. Her red feathered white mask she put down to face her. Elenet looked across from her and looked to her partner. It was Jack Pirate, who, from what Elenet saw, wasn't paying attention to Celest but staring out into the dance floor.

"Hi Jack," Elenet greeted. She smiled at him but he just kept staring out into the crowd. Elenet found it curious that he was ignoring everything.

Celest nudged him with her elbow. "Hey, Elenet's saying hi to you."

Jack blinked out of it and then turned to Elenet. When he saw her, he came to with surprise on his face. "Whoa, hi, Elenet. Sorry about that," he said. He held his head with his black gloved hand. His black mask around his neck. "Good performance," he commented as he went back to staring at the crowd.

"Thanks…" Elenet looked at him curiously. _What weird behavior… Jack's never been like this before… _

Celest mumbled something and then turned to her friend. "Where's your date?" she asked and then chuckled. "More like who's your date!"

Elenet blushed. "Severus went to talk to Mrs. Karnovsky and well… Vicktor… I ended it with him so I don't really know where he is…"

Her brown headed friend frowned. "That sucks for him. He must be hurting… He really liked you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Jack turned his head towards Elenet with a sad look. "Wonder how he's doing," he spat.

Elenet realized his hostility and put an hand on his arm. He shoved it away. "How are you feeling… Jack," she asked. "Are you okay?"

Celest's face fell as she saw his reaction. _He's still not over her…_Elenet thought. _And Celest… _Jack just mumbled something and left to another spot. Celest watched him as he went. About to follow him, she turned to Elenet and said, "I'll go check up on him, yeah?"

Elenet nodded. And watch her follow after him. She put a hand to her neck and played with the rose on her choker. _I hope he understands… Vicktor. _Elenet shook her head. _Just have fun tonight Elenet. This might be the only time you can be with Severus without 'being' with him… Everything has to settle first…_

She felt hands go around her waist. "Boo…" Elenet smiled and turned to Severus. His eyes and his lips smiling down at her. "Shall we dance, my princess?"

"Yes, my Phantom," she replied. They danced all night together, with the exceptions when Trey and Jake asked to dance. Elenet had so much fun that night. Too bad fun ends at midnight.

* * *

(Monday) Populaire HS: History Class

"Late again, Mr. Prince?"

"Of course," Severus flashed a cheeky smile at Miss Beeman. He went and sat down behind Elenet in his usual seat. He patted her head before sat down as Elenet blushed at his action. Elise shook her head and passed the conversation book to Elenet.

'So how do you think Vicktor is doing?' Elise wrote in purple ink. Her penmanship as sloppy as ever. Elenet looked behind her to see Vicktor. He quickly looked down from looking at something and he started to write something down. _I wonder what that was all about… _

She wrote her reply in a grey pen. 'I don't really know what's going with him… He has tried to talk to me all day and he hasn't contacted me all weekend… Maybe… Maybe he's given up.' Elenet carefully passed back the notebook, looking at Miss Beeman to see if she wasn't looking.

"Okay class, turn to page 378. Today you'll be taking notes on World War II," Beeman commanded, "I want at least 3 pages before you leave this class." Everybody in class groaned. "Oh shush your mouths and start working!" Soon the class fell silent as the class started working on their assignments.

Elise turned around and then started writing. She passed the book back quickly. 'He's been staring at you all morning. He's not over you yet…'

Elenet sighed at her friends words and then brushed her hair back. Her hand jotted down more her thoughts onto the notebook. 'What about you? Do you know how Jack's doing?' Elenet passed the book back to her Elise.

Her friend's reaction was that she was take aback. She paused and then wrote something down. 'I don't know… I haven't spoken to him really… He keeps avoiding me.' Elise was about to pass the book back to Elenet but suddenly Severus grabbed the notebook. Elise sneered at him and Elenet was shocked. Severus stuck a tongue out at them and then started to write something below Elise's writing. He passed it to Elenet and smiled as their hands touched each others.

Elenet blushed and open the book reading what Elise wrote and then what Severus wrote. 'Stop worrying about old beaus. The Phantom disapproves. :P' Elenet giggled and then wrote. 'He's right. They'll grow out of it…' She passed the book back to Elise.

Elise wrote quickly and gave it to Elenet. 'Are you sure about that?'

* * *

(Monday) Lunch:

Elise, Elenet and Celest sat in their ledge area during lunch. The air around them seemed different than it did last week. The ball had changed a lot of things. The reason though, it doesn't really make any sense.

It was really quiet between the three friends. Elenet fidgeted in her position as Elise played with her hair. Celest was tapping her fingers on the book. But then Elenet finally had enough and broke the silence. "Soo… How did you like the Masquerade, Celest?"

Celest jumped. "Umm.. Well… It was fun. I danced. I talked. I had fun," she said shortly.

"W-who was your date?"

"Jack."

"Oh really?" Elise said. "I-I wasn't aware that you went with him."

Celest looked at Elise. "Yeah. He was a good date," she said smiling. "We had fun together."

_She's lying…_ Elenet frowned at Celest. That night, he was out of it. He didn't seem like he wanted to be there. Always staring at the crowd like that.

Her ravened haired friend smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah," she agreed. She moved in her sitting position, taking out a sandwich from her bag. "I saw you went with Jake."

Elise's smile widen. "Yeah. I had a really good time. Elenet did too with Severus. I could tell!" She nudged Elenet in the shoulder.

She blushed. "Yeah I did."

"And are you together with him?" Celest asked.

"No…"

* * *

(Monday) After School Rehearsal:

"Christine… Christine…"

"Christine…" Severus echoed in a low scratchy voice. He accompanied it with a funny face that made Elenet giggle and Elise laugh. Elenet, Elise, and Severus were sitting in a circle together in the center of the stage going through music as every body else were in their own circle. It was 'Music Hour' according to Mrs. Karnovsky, which she had everybody sing a song they had to do in pairs or groups. She was very serious about this hour and expected everybody to cooperate.

"Mr. Prince!" Mrs. Karnovsky scolded above him. "This is not play hour! Music Hour is the time for you to get your parts down right! Okay now get back to work!"

Elenet looked at Severus and then at Elise. She nodded and started to sing her next lines. "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect! I only wish I knew you're secret, who is your great tutor?"

"Father once spoke of an angel…"

Everything was back to how it was. Normal. No more notes. No more accidents. No more mysterious Phantom. She looked at Severus. His eyes loomed over the audience seating. His hair falling before his face. Elenet was about to tug it back behind his ear when she saw something in the corner of her eyes. A dark figure looking out from the audience balcony.

"Heed the unseen genius…"

Elenet looked at Elise and sang her part, "Christine, you must dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Christine, you're talking in riddles, and its not like you…"

"I'll be back you guys," Severus interrupted. "Got to use the man's room." He smiled down at Elenet and patted her head as he suddenly got up from his sitting position and walked towards the backstage.

"The man's room?" Elise questioned as he left. She chuckled. "He's so weird."

Elenet nodded in a agreement. _Probably that motorcycle getting to him or something. _She smiled at the memory of her being behind him in his motorcycle. The warmth of his body as they rode down the street. The closest they've ever been.

"Elenet!"

She turned around to her caller. Trey was waving to her stage left where Severus disappeared behind. She waved back but he signed to her to come over where he was. Elenet looked back to her best friend, "I'll be right back."

"A break already?" Elise said smiling. "Mrs. Karnovsky isn't going to like this." She shooed her friend away with her hand.

Elenet walked up to Trey and was engulfed by a big hug from Stacy McHastey. "OHMIGOSH!! Elllllllllle!!!!!"

"Huh?" she was still in Stacy's grasp.

"Stacy! Let her go!" Trey said trying to separate them apart. "Come on, sis!"

Stacy rubbed her check on Elenet's as she talked to her about the masquerade ball. "You and my brother looked so cute together at the ball! But it wasn't as cute as when you were with Severus! AHHHH!! You guys are like so cute together!!!"

"Ah.. Stacy…" Elenet blushed when Trey put a hand to his head and shook his head. From the corner of her eyes she saw Elise sitting in Jake's Music Hour circle which he sat with a senior who played Madame Giry.

"Come! Come! Gather around!" Mrs. Karnovsky summoned. "Since all you guys refuse to participate in Music Hour today!" Everyone gathered around her murmuring gossip and talk. Severus appeared from behind the curtains a little disheveled than before. He held his arm but wrapped it around Elenet's shoulder making Stacy back away smiling mischievously. Once again, the Prince saves the princess although the prince wasn't looking so princely as he was before.

_What happened to him? _Elenet thought. _He looks like he gotten into something. _She giggled. _Maybe he fell in the man's toilet._He looked down at her at why she was giggling. Severus bought a hand to her nose and pinched it. He moved it side to side and let her go as she scrunched her face at him.

"Okay everyone! I have an announcement to make! The music and theatre department have decided to fund a theatrical retreat for the cast members in Populaire Theatricum in Populaire Heights."

Celest, who stood beside Elise, asked, "Why are we going to a retreat for?"

"A lovely question, my dear," their instructor replied. She smiled down at them. "It is to learn the basics of theatre, seeing as some of you are mere beginners in this. Populaire Theatricum has decided to host this year seeing that we have promising actors in our cast."

Elise nodded. "This is a great chance to bond as a cast too," she implied. "Cast bonding is good for the show."

"Exactly!"

Severus laughed. "Its also a great way to get out of class," he inputted. Everybody laughed and agreed with his remark.

"Mr. Prince!" Mrs. Karnovsky scolded for the second time today. She shook her head as she crossed her arms. She sighed and said, "So everybody get packing! We are leaving this Wednesday and will return Sunday! Anybody have a problem this, come talk to me!"

Celest squirmed, "Oh this is so exciting!"

"Ohmigosh! Isn't it?!" Stacy exclaimed coming up to her. She was jumping up and down with joy. "I think we should call this 'Populaire High School's: Phantom of the Opera One Week Intensive Extravaganza!'"

Everybody laughed at her. "I can't wait," Elenet said , practically to herself.

"Me neither," Severus replied looking down at her with a smile.

* * *

Special Guest Writer:

autumnsnow

Notes on the Author - she is the person I based the character Elise on!

Elise's Interview

Matthew Skeeter, Populaire Paper's top reporter, anxiously sat waiting for the leading lady to spare a minute of her time. He fidgeted in his seat as he re-read the questions he was soon to ask.

"Hey Matt!" a cheery greeting caused the reporter to jump. He looks up then stands immediately after recognizing her. "Hahaha, sorry for scaring you."

"No it's alright, Elise. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me. Now so I don't mis-quote, I'm gunna record this conversation."

"Hahaha sure, no problem," she says sitting in the chair next to him. He sits and takes out his tape recorder.

Pressing the record button he clears his throat and begins. "So, Elise, can you tell me a little bit about the character you're playing and her role in the play?"

"Sure, um. I'm playing Christine, at the start of the play, she's kind of like the girl in the back ground that everyone hardly notices. But the moment everyone hears her voice, she becomes the girl everyone falls for, and the phantom does all he can to make sure she stays on top..." she stops suddenly as she seemed to realize something.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable at how she suddenly stopped, Matthew decided to say something to bring Elise's attention back to the interview, "Wow, sounds like a very interesting story."

Elise hears him and looks up, she blushes slightly then nods, "Yeah, it's really fun playing Christine!"

Having grabbed her attention again he changes the topic, "There was a rumor going around the school that said, at the start of the play, creepy things happened around you. One of the instances was a back drop almost fell on you and another was, your skirt was pulled off, is it true?"

"Oh yeah! That was all done by our one and only 'phantom,' aka Severus. This isn't going to make a very good story, but everything that Severus did, Jake and I knew about before then."

"I see... So who's idea was it?"

"Oh it was Severus'. He took Jake and I aside and said that he wanted to 'set the mood of the musical' by doing all that. It was a lot of fun being 'narrowly saved' by a falling back drop. I admit, the skirt thing was a bit much, but you know how boys think," she says shaking her head.

Clearing his throat, Matthew felt uncomfortable for the second time again that day. Elise saw it and chuckled quietly then continued so he could get his thoughts straight, "We wanted to do another thing, but Mrs. K found out. She was SO mad and said that we couldn't do anymore if we wanted to be in the play. Little harsh, don't you think?"

Matthew successfully regained power over his mind and nodded, "Yeah, but I think she didn't want any of you to get hurt."

Elise sighs, "That's what she said, but we're teenagers! We're supposed to be reckless! Oh well, I guess it was for the best... The next thing, was that the angel from the cemetery scene was 'pushed' forward and I jumped out of the way in the nick of time. Ah, I feel like I'm rambling, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you're doing a great job," he reassures her. She smiles thankfully as he glanced at the next question, "How is it working with Jake Randall?"

"Oh my jebus, he's crazy!" she says looking at him rehearsing "We Have All Been Blind"

"Care to explain?" Matt says following her eye line to the stage.

Elise chuckles lightly again and continues, "Don't get me wrong, I really respect him. I mean, he's student body president, captain for our football team, AND the lead role in our schools musical! I just wonder how he has the time for anything, sure football season's over, but still," she pauses again then seems to remember something. "And we have the intensive coming up. He's going to be so swamped..." she says sympathetically.

"Speaking of the intensive, what was the full name again?" Matt asks after writing something on his papers.

"Oh geez... If I remember properly its: 'Populaire High School's: Phantom of the Opera One Week Intensive Extravaganza,'" she says dramatically then laughing, "super long, isn't it? I think Stacy McHastey named it."

"Wow... so what are you going to do there?"

"You know... I don't really know," she laughs embarrassed, "We're doing it so that we can become closer as an ensemble. I guess it's because some people... dislike Severus. I don't really know any of the details though..."

"I see... Speaking of Severus Prince, how do you feel about him being the phantom?"

"There's no one better suited for playing the phantom than he is. Even outside of rehearsals he has that 'do as I say and no one'll get hurt, but I really am just a misunderstood person' attitude, ya know?" she then bursts out laughing, "I'm kidding, he's really cool if you ignore his 'bad boy' reputation."

Matt smirks as he flips his paper over, "Have you had a chance to rehearse with the full music department?"

"No, not yet. It's still kinda early for that. But I hear they're coming to the intensive as well, so we'll probably start singing with them after that," she replies smiling nicely.

"Speaking of the music department, I'm going to dab a bit in your personal life and ask, how is it with you and the student conductor, Jack Pirate?" he asks with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Elise looks away from him and says, "He and I... broke up a little while ago."

"Oh? The schools cutest couple, has broken up you say? Now was this before or after you got to play Jake Randall's lover?"

The young actress glared at the reporter struggling to stop herself from punching him, "I'm sorry, I thought you were doing a respectable interview, not running a vile gossip article."

Matt chuckles as he looks at his papers again, "My apologies... So what's with the coincidence that both of your best friends got to be named roles in the play?"

Elise then glares at Matt and says, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just seems a strange coincidence that, you being the leading lady, and one of the director's favorites that both your BEST FRIENDS got big roles..."

"Coincidence has nothing to do with it. It's their talent that got them the roles and if you had an ounce of that then you wouldn't imply something so idiotic. We're done here." Elise glares at him as she gets up and storms off towards the stage.

Jake sees that she's done with the interview and decides to greet her, "Hey 'lise. How was the interview?"

"Horrible," she says stomping up the stairs.

"What? What did he do?!" he says feeling anger boil inside him.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replies picking up a script.

Jake glares at Matthew as he walks out of the auditorium. "Did he say something to you?"

Elise follows Jake's eye line and her eye twitches. "DON'T EVER DO AN INTERVIEW WITH MATTHEW SKEETER!" she yells ripping the inch thick script in half. Her yell hushed everyone in the auditorium and turned their attention to her. She glares at everyone with fire in her eyes and the staff just nodded their heads, promising never to be interviewed by him in fear of the young actress' wrath.

The End.

* * *

Notes from the Author:

Thanks for reading this chapter! And no its not the end of the story! It's the end of the special that my friend made for this chapter! So the story is about to get a little hectic and I'm offering anybody who doesn't understand what's going to happen to drop me a message. I'll explain what I can to you so you can understand clearly because I know sometimes I don't understand! Please Read and Review! Just so you guys know! There's going to be a sequel to this story! A new musical! Whoever figures out what it is first will be able to make a new character in PMH!

winter44


End file.
